Borrowed Time
by Tamarai
Summary: Set shortly after the 3rd film. For all those who sorely missed our beloved Cajun in the films. Remy plans to steal the ultimate treasure from a fellow X-man and by the way things are going with Bobby and Marie, Remy may very well succeed. ROMY
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Set in the movieverse shortly after the third film. Writing this for all those who love and crave some serious Gambit time.

Remy plans to steal the ultimate treasure from a fellow X-man and by the way things are going with Bobby and Marie, he just may succeed. ROMY

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men nor am I affiliated with Marvel in any way.**

**Author's Note:** I do not know French, I naively rely on translators. I also write with bare minimal accents so, please use your imagination for those. Rated M for suggestive content.

* * *

Remy hid in the shadows, tucked away in a dark corner by the fire exit. He had no idea what he was doing here. Loud Top Forty music boomed from the D.J.'s speakers, drowning out any decent conversation, not that he was feeling particularly chatty anyway. The room was packed with dancing, laughing bodies, all having a good time. This whole mixer had been Storm's idea.

In the aftermath of the tragic Mutant Civil War, Storm had kept Xavier's School's doors open in an attempt to keep Xavier's dream to 'co-exist with humans in peace' alive. She had decided that a united front within the mutant community was best and started within the school walls. She wanted everyone— the teachers, the students, the teams all to show up to the mixer and mingle. Get to know one another and make new friends.

Remy wasn't interested in meeting new mutants. He was here because it was mandatory. He had obeyed Storm's request and shown up, which was the only rule he'd be following this particular evening. He took a quick glance around, making sure he was undetected, and then slipped a small, silver flask from his coat pocket. Alcohol was obviously prohibited, this was a school and there _were_ minors here—himself included. He took a quick swig, relishing the sweet burn as the bourbon slid down his throat.

"Pretty sure you're under age, Bub," a familiar voice growled beside him.

Remy almost spit out his drink. Of course Logan would have found him. It was inevitable. Nothing got past his team leader.

"Not in Canada," Remy replied casually. "Would you believe I'm Canadian?"

Logan cocked an eyebrow and was about to say something smart-assed back when an obnoxiously repetitive pop song began to play. Logan simultaneously rolled his eyes and cringed, grabbing Remy's flask. He took a long swig and swallowed it fast. He handed the bourbon back to a surprised Remy.

"You know what, kid? Tonight I'll believe you're Canadian, even with that Cajun accent. It's about the only way guys like us get through these types of events."

"I'll drink to that," Remy nodded in agreement, raising the flask to Logan.

"Just don't be hung over for training tomorrow, Gambit, or there'll be hell to pay."

Remy couldn't argue that. Wolverine's team was a tough team and Remy was glad to be on it. He had been Logan's first pick. Wolverine had been granted permission from Storm to delegate his own team. A rapid response team, trained to respond to violent and potentially dangerous situations that the other teams, due to morals and codes of ethics couldn't handle. In light of recent events, Wolverine's team of highly trained attack specialists had become imperative.

Since the end of Magneto's Mutant Civil War, humans had begun forming their own radical anti-mutant groups. Some proved to be deadlier than the mutants themselves. Mob mentality now ruled, and groups like the Friends of Humanity and the Sapien League went after any mutant, whether they were harmless or not. Many completely innocent, law abiding mutants had met untimely deaths at the hands of these radical lunatics.

Logan's training was a combination of strict, ruthless and adrenaline charged lessons and situations. Logan didn't stand much for rules or proper protocol, what he did stand for was getting the job done by whatever means necessary. Remy, with his background in all things unsavory had been the perfect candidate for Logan's team.

Raised in a crime family in Louisiana, Remy had all sorts of experience in breaking the law and not getting caught. At twenty, he was already known as a master thief in his city of New Orleans. Of course he knew right from wrong, but it was always a matter of whether he cared or not. He wasn't a 'bad guy' per say, but he sure as hell wasn't a saint. Moral ambiguity was one of his trademarks and it had kept him alive thus far.

"Not again," Logan mumbled and Remy snapped out of his thoughts, curious as to what Logan was mumbling about.

He followed Logan's concerned gaze to a girl Remy's age sitting alone on a chair, pretending—and failing—to not look upset. It was Marie, the telltale white streak in her hair giving her away. Remy had seen her around the school before. He never really paid any attention to her though, it wasn't that she wasn't cute, she just wasn't his type. She was quiet and jittery, really nervous all the time.

He knew her personality came as a result of her mutation. Before she had taken the cure, Marie's skin could suck away not only power and memories, but one's life in a matter of minutes. She'd had an incredible mutation and had been one of the best and brightest of the students. She traded it all away for the chance to touch people with her bare hands. Remy had to admit, he felt kind of sorry for her. All Marie wanted was to be normal and have normal human contact.

Her cure wasn't permanent.

Since the 'miracle cure' had surfaced months ago, reports were coming in by the hundreds. Mutant powers were returning to those who had taken the serum. It was only a matter of time before Marie's mutant power came back. He imagined she was even more of a nervous wreck.

Here she was on borrowed time with the ability to touch and she wasn't even on the dance floor dancing and enjoying herself. In Remy's opinion, she should have been all over her boyfriend before it was too late. Speaking of her boyfriend…where was he? Puzzled, Remy quickly scanned the room for her boyfriend, Bobby Drake. Bobby was the friggin' golden boy of the school, one of the first students to get his uniform and join an X-team. He spotted Bobby not too far away on the dance floor dancing way too close to…

_Oh, so that's why Logan's concerned._

Remy had forgotten about that.

It wasn't a big secret to anyone that Bobby had become closer to Kitty Pryde in the last two months. Even with his girlfriend being totally touchable, he still was seen more often with Kitty than with Marie. Marie seemed to believe that they were just friends and didn't seem to interfere in her boyfriend's dabbling.

Remy never understood why. It was obvious to him that Bobby was playing two girls at once. Maybe he hadn't planned on it from the start, but Bobby had fallen for Kitty while he was still with Marie, and for some reason Bobby wasn't willing to let Marie go.

And here they were at their current situation.

Marie could see Bobby and Kitty dancing, and from the look on Marie's face, Remy guessed she was starting to figure things out.

"Last dance!" the D.J shouted from his mic. "It's a slow one, so grab your lady."

Remy heard the song start and watched in mild shock as Bobby's arms folded around Kitty. Remy felt slightly outraged on Marie's behalf. Bobby hadn't even bothered to look for his girlfriend. Marie had looked away, pretending she didn't see or care. Not cool. _Not cool at all_. Remy couldn't care less one way or the other if Bobby was fooling around with Kitty behind Marie's back but _in front of her?_ Well, _that_ was a bit of a different story.

_Let's see if Bobby likes seeing some other guy all over his girlfriend._

Before Remy could even think about what he was doing, he was shrugging off his coat and handing Logan his flask. Logan raised his eyebrows in question.

"Can't have a girl sitting out the last dance of the evening." Remy shrugged. "I am a gentleman."

Remy headed off in Marie's direction. If he had any sense at all, he would have left her well enough alone. Problem was he had a theory. It was a simple theory, one he lived by as a master thief; _you could steal it if the other party was undeserving of it. You could steal it only if it was meant to be yours._

He had never applied this theory to people before, and if it wasn't for her boyfriend, he would never have thought to put his theory to the ultimate test. He didn't quite understand it himself, but he felt the need to intervene and show Bobby that Marie was an attractive prospect and any guy would be lucky to have her. Right now she was a golden opportunity, a once in a life time chance. Her mutation could come back anytime time now and she'd be forbidden fruit.

This intrigued Remy, and suddenly the combination of her jerk boyfriend and her limited time frame to touch made her incredibly attractive to Remy. Marie would be a challenge and in Remy's experience anything easy to do wasn't worth doing. And that included women. Marie had just become his type without even trying.

She looked up at him, a bit startled as he approached her. He held out his hand to her, not bothering to ask her to dance. She glanced over to where Bobby was dancing and bit her lip, contemplating. She made her decision and tentatively took Remy's hand. He pulled her up from her chair to the dance floor, sliding his hands around her waist. She awkwardly rested her hands on his shoulders and moved stiffly with him as though they were both back in junior high. That would never do.

Remy gently reached up and laced one of her hands up around his neck and slid the other within his. With one hand still on her waist, he expertly moved it to the small of her back and tugged her closer to him. Their bodies were now pressed up against each other. Remy had half expected her to resist and try to pull back, they were dancing quite close for strangers. Instead, she melted into his arms as if she belonged there. Remy couldn't deny it was a perfect fit. He began to question just how far he could take this.

She wouldn't look him in the eye because she was trying to hide her smile and excitement that she'd been asked to dance. When he did manage to catch her eye, she would blush and quickly look away. _So shy_. He knew he shouldn't be dancing this close with her. He really hadn't meant to dance _this_ intimately, but she fit so perfectly in his arms that he couldn't resist pretending that she didn't belong to someone else. He had even leaned his head in dangerously close towards hers.

She instinctively looked up into his eyes then, and his world stopped. It was at that moment that he realized he _wanted _her. It only confirmed his reasoning to steal her away. The song continued on and they both moved slowly to the rhythm. Why hadn't he noticed her before? He toyed with the idea of kissing her, right here in front of her boyfriend, in front of _everyone_.

The song ended and the spell the music wove broke with the silence that followed. Marie smiled shyly, colour rising to her cheeks and pulled away from him.

"Thank you for the dance," she whispered before she vanished into the leaving crowd.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and Remy turned. He was expecting this.

"You were dancing pretty close there with _my girlfriend_, Gambit," Bobby said. His voice was clipped with anger.

Remy turned to face Bobby. "No closer than you were with _not-your-girlfriend_," Remy replied coolly.

Bobby clenched his jaw and shoved past Remy in anger. Remy had planned it perfectly. He knew Bobby wouldn't make a scene. He was just as guilty as Remy. Remy sauntered back to his now fully lit corner to retrieve his coat and flask. Wolverine was still there with a bemused look on his face.

"What the hell are you doin', Cajun?" Wolverine asked, slightly amused.

"Turning a triangle into square."

"I thought you said you were a gentleman?"

Remy slipped his coat back on and tucked his flask away, giving Logan a short wave. "I am, Logan," he answered back with a debonair smile. "I didn't take her back up to my room."

He winked and headed off out the door.

* * *

Marie was confused. She shouldn't have danced that last dance. Bobby was angry with her. She hated it when he was mad at her. This wasn't going to help her win him back at all.

If anything, she'd just driven Bobby further away from her. She knew he was seeing a lot of Kitty and she was concerned that he was going to leave her. Marie didn't know what to do anymore.

She loved Bobby with all her heart. He had been the first student to befriend her and the first boy to love her regardless of her mutation. Now everything had changed. Bobby still loved her, if he didn't, they would have broken up already. But at the same time, he was hardly ever around anymore. Bobby was always training with his team, which consequently Kitty was on. Marie had taken the cure to 'fix' their already failing relationship, but even that hadn't worked. They were together but always apart.

She was lonely.

She missed the physical contact from the hand holding, to the kissing, to the more intimate aspects of their relationship. Marie kept blaming her mutation. That was the reason she was slowly losing him. It had originally put a wedge between them and now with the news of the cure only being temporary, Bobby had withdrawn again. Soon she would no longer be able to freely touch anyone again.

When she had been offered a hand to dance, she was unsure. He wasn't Bobby, but she wanted to be held. No, _needed_ to be held. The desire for human contact overwhelmed her and she took him up on the dance.

Remy hadn't even introduced himself to her. She knew who he was by reputation alone. He was one of Logan's 'wild boys' and had a penchant for trouble, but it was wonderful to be held in someone's arms again even if he was known to be a bit unruly. Not nice and safe like Bobby at all_._ It was thrilling to dance so closely with him. Remy had had no qualms about touching her at all.

He had danced with her as if she was a precious, irresistible treasure and she loved the attention. For a moment she had forgotten what her life was really like and she'd gotten lost in the simple pleasure of touching another human being. It wouldn't be like that all the time. The dance with Remy had briefly pushed her grim future from her mind. Soon her mutation would return and people would treat her as though she had the plague. People would go out of their way not to touch her. Some would even avoid her all together.

And with Bobby slipping away…

She was lonely.

Her mind drifted back to the dance and the way Remy had held her close. Was it a crime to find solace in another man's arms?


	2. Chapter 2

Remy carried on like he would with any other job. He cased the joint. By the end of the week he not only knew where Marie's room was, but where she went on breaks, what she did during the day, what time she went for coffee and what routes she took around the mansion. He also knew where Bobby was at all times. The amount of time the two actually spent together would make it easier for him to get closer to Marie and break into her comfort zone. After watching the two, Remy was positive he could pull this off.

He felt like a jerk keeping tabs on his peers, and even more like a stalker when it came to Marie. Which was silly, he wasn't stalking, he was _casing_. In order to not get caught stealing one had to consider all the variables and account for them. Perhaps he just felt this way because it was people and not objects he was after. That would never do. The minute he stopped taking this seriously and started considering people's feelings all would be lost. He hated to think he'd miss the opportunity to have Marie back in his arms again.

The alarm on his watch went off and Remy readied himself, counting slowly in his mind, _And three…two…one…_

Remy stepped out quickly from around the corner of the mansion's east end, purposely running into Marie hard enough to knock her coffee all over himself and his white T-shirt.

"Mon Dieu!" he cried. "I am so sorry! My apologies, Chere, I didn't even see you!"

"Oh my God, your shirt!" Marie rattled back, clearly horrified. "I'm sorry. I should be the one apologizing. I was in such a hurry that I didn't see you! Now I've ruined your shirt,"

"I'll just wash it after training. No worries." He smiled brightly, purposely shrugging off the whole incident. Inside, his mind was racing, _And now for the moment of truth…_

"Well, um…I- I could wash it for you," Marie began with her cheeks flushing bright red. "I'm actually in the middle of doing my own laundry right now, so it'd be no trouble at all."

Remy put on his best gentleman face. "No, Chere that would be too much, especially when the fault is entirely mine."

Marie swallowed feeling stupid. He didn't believe she was actually doing her laundry. She was! She had only stepped out for her coffee and was heading straight back to the laundry room when she'd ran into him. She really could wash his shirt, and quickly enough to get the stain out.

"Really," Marie pressed. "I'm on my way back to the laundry room. I'm already doing mine, what's one more shirt? Please, I insist."

"Well…" He hesitated. "If you're already doing your laundry, I guess it does make sense..."

Marie quickly averted her eyes in embarrassment as Remy slipped off his T-shirt in front of her, revealing his smooth muscled chest. He handed her the shirt and she gingerly took it, blushing furiously now.

"Thanks, Chere, you are truly a peach," Remy said gratefully, giving her a quick wave and walking off in the opposite direction. He didn't want to make her too embarrassed.

"Wait!" she called after him. He looked over his shoulder and she continued, "How do I find you when your shirt is clean?"

"Oh yeah!" he answered, startled as if he'd clearly forgotten. This was going perfectly_._ He reached into his pocket and pulled out a playing card. He then fumbled around for a pen before asking sheepishly, "Do you have a pen?"

She fished into her purse and pulled out a pen. When she handed it over, Remy made sure to purposely brush his hand against hers. Marie's eyes widened a bit at the innocent contact. He scrawled out his name and room number onto the King of Hearts, a card he did not choose purposely. Fate had given him the green light. He handed her the card with a smile.

"Thanks again, Chere."

"No problem." She smiled back still blushing. "See ya."

Remy silently congratulated himself on a job well done as he watched Marie walk away. Everything had gone exactly according to plan. When she was out of sight he walked over to a potted plant and reached behind it, pulling out a plastic bag. Inside was another T-shirt. He slipped it on over his head and went off on his merry way.

* * *

Why was she so nervous? It didn't mean _anything_. The fact that she now noticed Remy everywhere didn't mean anything at all. Marie was all confused. It was because of that stupid dance.

She had convinced herself that she had just become more aware of him and that was all. But if that was all, _why_ was she so giddy about holding his shirt? _Why_ was she excited to have a playing card in her purse? _And why_ did she keep thinking that maybe she had wanted to run into him and her subconscious took over and did?

Could it be that she noticed Remy everywhere because she was inadvertently seeking him out? That was ridiculous! She was with Bobby. She was in love with Bobby. She had no time to be infatuated with other men, especially when all she wanted was Bobby. So what if Remy was the first person to touch her since Bobby? Remy lived on the edge anyway and he wasn't even her type. Bobby was. She resolved to wash Remy shirt, return it and nothing more. In fact, she was going to seek Bobby out _right now_, while it was washing.

Marie quickly checked herself out in a pocket mirror from her purse, deliberately not looking at Remy's card in a feeble attempt to prove that it didn't matter. Bobby would be in the Danger Room training with his team right now, so Marie headed off in that direction.

Bobby was surprised to see Marie in the training wing when his team's session had ended and they'd taken a break. He grabbed a towel, wiping the sweat from his brow and walked over to her.

"Marie, what are you doing here? You know this wing isn't safe for you right now."

She leaned in and gave him a kiss, lacing her arms around his neck. "I missed you and wanted to see you," she said, gazing up at him.

"Honey, now isn't a really good time." He carefully disentangled her arms from around his neck, making sure not to prolong any skin contact. "We just got our asses handed to us by Wolverine's team. I need to stay focused."

"Oh," Marie answered a little hurt. "Well maybe we could go out tonight. I was thinking that—"

"Sorry, Honey, but it looks like I'll be training late tonight." Bobby sighed regretfully. "I'd hate to make plans and cancel, perhaps later this week?"

"Oh. Yeah, that's okay."

"Okay, I'll catch you later, Babe." Bobby smiled and gave her quick kiss on the top of her head and disappeared back into the Danger Room. Marie stood alone in the hallway.

Always alone.

Dejected, she went back to finish her laundry. Remy's infamous white shirt had come out clean. Marie couldn't even see where the coffee she'd spilt on it originally was. At least he'd be happy to see her, if only because she'd gotten the stain out. She would bring it back to him tonight. It wasn't like she was doing anything else.

* * *

There was a soft knocking at his door. Remy already knew it was Marie. He glanced at his clock. Nine thirty, she was later than he'd expected. He opened the door to see her nervously fidgeting with his neatly folded shirt.

"Hi," she said awkwardly.

He could tell she was just going to give him the shirt and bolt.

_Make her feel comfortable_, his mind hissed

"Chere." He smiled opening the door wider for her to enter. "What a pleasant surprise! Come on in."

Just as he expected. She was too polite to decline his invitation. Marie cautiously entered his room. He didn't close the door. She'd feel safer knowing she wasn't alone with him even though the hallway was empty and they _were _alone.

"I-I um, got your shirt clean, you'd never know I spilt coffee on it," Marie said handing him the shirt. He took it, once again making sure to briefly touch her. She froze.

"Thank you, Chere. You really didn't need to go through all that trouble." Remy answered.

She was staring at his hand, the one he grazed hers with.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"You touched me," she said absently.

"Sorry," he apologized.

She looked up at him, alarmed. "Oh no, I didn't mean it like that!" she cried, moving closer to him in an attempt to smooth things over. "It's just that people don't touch me. People actually go out of their way not to touch me, and well, all three times I've met you, you've touched me. It's… it's nice."

As soon as she'd said those words she looked down at the floor. No doubt cursing herself for revealing her feelings to someone she'd only just met. He moved a little closer to her and she didn't move away. He could feel the tension crackling between them. He reached out and gently tipped her face up to meet his. She stared back at him, lost in the spell of his touch. She was vulnerable right now. It was the perfect time to hint at his intentions.

"Seems silly to me to avoid you, Chere," he whispered.

She let out a small gasp and slightly leaned in closer to him. Their lips mere inches apart from one another. He'd upped the stakes, making his desires known and she seemed to be taking the bait. She subconsciously licked her lips. It was a positively erotic act to him and for a brief moment he wondered if he was playing her or if it was the other way around. She came to her senses and pulled away.

"I-I should really be going," she stammered.

Remy cocked his head. "Yes, I suppose it is late. Your boyfriend will be wondering where you are," he said casually, as if the last few minutes had never happened.

She became at ease again with the normal conversation and quickly replied, "Oh no, Bobby's working late tonight. Sometimes he's so busy that I don't think he knows where I am when I'm right in front of him." She cringed when she realized what she'd just said out loud.

He smiled absently and walked her to the door, softly pressing his hand against her back. "I would find that very difficult. I couldn't imagine being so busy as to not notice you." It was a bold thing to say and the impact was not lost on her. She now knew that he knew that she was being neglected by her boyfriend. She also knew that Remy was interested in paying attention to her.

Remy gently ushered her out his door smiling politely as she said good night in that flustered embarrassed sort of way that she often expressed her words. He waited until she disappeared down the hall before closing his door.

She'd be back knocking on his door soon enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie closed her door tightly behind her, turning the deadbolt to its locked position. She leaned back onto the door, still clutching the knob.

What had just happened there back in Remy's room? She had almost kissed him. She had almost kissed a man who was not her boyfriend. This was bad. This was really, really bad. She shouldn't have done that.

She decided quickly that from now on she needed to stay the hell away from Remy LeBeau. She could still feel the tingle on her cheek from where his hand had been. It had been so long since Bobby had really touched her like that. She must have been emitting some serious vibes to Remy. She must have led him on somehow and what was worse was that he _knew_ she had a boyfriend and he still had made himself available! He was trouble of the worst kind.

Marie remembered how Remy had come to be an X-man. He had tried to rob Xavier, not realizing he was a mutant with insane psychic powers. Honestly, she couldn't even imagine what kind of person would try to take advantage of a cripple.

Instead of turning Remy in to the proper authorities, Xavier opened his doors to him and Remy had come and gone as he pleased ever since. The mansion was his home now and whenever he left, regardless of how long he'd been gone, he always showed back up on the mansion's doorstep. No one ever questioned where he went and what he did when he went away for months at a time, but everyone suspected he was up to no good.

Xavier must have known what he was doing and still the man never reprimanded him. Xavier's was Remy's safe house. It was the one place he was always free to return to. He had been gone during Magneto's war, but had returned shortly after when he caught wind of the situation. Wolverine had immediately requested Remy for his team and Remy hadn't disappeared from the mansion since.

All the girls thought he was cute or sexy or ruggedly handsome and Marie couldn't argue. Even with his red on black eyes, no man should have been allowed to look that good. It was almost criminal. Still, he wasn't Bobby and up until now she'd failed to really notice him or pay any attention to him at all. They moved in different circles. She was Wonderboy Bobby Drake's girlfriend, and Remy was the resident scoundrel.

She decided that if Bobby had just been around, this whole thing would never have happened. If Bobby would just spend a little more time with her, she wouldn't be giving off that desperate vibe that had made Remy put the moves on her. She sighed. This was all her fault. She was a lousy girlfriend, no wonder she was losing the man she loved.

This type of thinking was no good for her. She'd just have to pick herself back up and try harder. She would be the best girlfriend she could be and when she and Bobby went out this week, everything would be just fine.

* * *

Remy was satisfied with his current progress. He had planted the seeds in Marie's mind and now all he had to do was wait. It was the worst part of the game, the waiting. Bobby would need to really screw up to advance his plans because Remy hated to have to resort to sabotage. Setting Bobby up for a fall was really the inexperienced man's way of going about things. It was more of a desperation act than a proper tactic. Bobby and Marie's relationship was a powder keg just waiting to go off. It was only a matter of time before Bobby's behaviour hit a nerve with Marie and she reacted.

He hoped it would be soon. The news had reported that the percentage of returned mutant powers was now up to fifty five. If he sat on this opportunity too long it would soon be gone. He flipped out a deck of playing cards, shuffling them back and forth as a means to get his thoughts in order_. _

_Don't jump the gun. Wait for her to come to you_. _This is just like any other heist. Waiting is an important procedure for a successful score_. He had almost kissed her, or more _she_ had almost kissed _him_. It was too perfect a prize to pass up. He smiled to himself.

_All good things come to those who wait._

It had been a very long time since Xavier's presented him with something exciting _and_ enticing.

He played it cool for the next couple of days, giving her some much needed space to think things over. She went about her daily routines without much change in patterns, although she was seen more with Bobby around the mansion. Bobby's arm was always dutifully placed around her, but Remy noticed that he was always very careful not to touch her skin unless he absolutely had to. It was really appalling to Remy to see all that available Marie go to waste. He would be doing things much differently if he were in Bobby's place.

After a few days Remy got sick of watching Marie with Bobby. He didn't want to use the word 'jealousy' but it was coming pretty close. He didn't know why, but it pissed him off watching Bobby completely disregard her. Marie was a trophy girlfriend. She was only there for show. But was that any different than how he saw her? Disconcerted, he pushed that last thought to the back of his mind. He _was_ different than Bobby. Somehow he was having trouble convincing himself of that.

His sour mood was spilling into his work time and his teammates noticed.

Sam Guthrie and Shiro Yoshida made up the rest of Logan's team. Sam went by the moniker Cannonball, while Shiro had opted for the name Sunfire. Both had amazing mutations and both were as wild as Remy, although Sam had the most manners.

"What the hell, LeBeau?" Shiro snapped at him. "You've been off for the past three days, what gives?"

"It's a girl." Sam snickered. "With him, it always is."

"Shut up," Remy said while throwing a playing card charged in explosive kinetic energy in his teammate's direction. Sam and Shiro only laughed as the card exploded a few feet away.

Sam nudged Shiro, "Told ya it was a girl."

"I don't care what it is," Logan snarled from the sidelines. "But you better fix it Gambit, and fast. I don't want room for error." Logan turned to the rest of the team. "That's it for today, team. Hit the showers."

Remy opted to stay in when Sam and Shiro were going out for the evening. He didn't feel much like picking up women in dive bars tonight. Usually he would go out with the guys on the weekend, hussle a few pool tables, card shark a few poker suckers and make out with a few random bar stars. But lately his thoughts were preoccupied with Marie.

She was too innocent and fragile to be messing with, and yet he refused to abandon his caper. This troubled him. Could he play the good guy and take the higher road, sending her away when she finally came to him?

* * *

Bobby had put off going out with her all week. It was now the weekend. Surely they'd be going out on a Friday night. Bobby had said he'd call her after his last mission. It was nine o'clock and she still hadn't heard from him. She thought about changing out of the outfit she'd carefully picked out for Bobby and putting on her pajamas. She'd give him another fifteen minutes to call first.

Fifteen minutes turned into two hours. Soon it was eleven o'clock and still no word from Bobby.

_Maybe something went wrong with the mission. Maybe he's hurt or even worse_… Marie was dialing his cell phone instantly. The phone rang five times before he answered.

"Bobby?" Marie asked, her voice wavering with worry.

"Yeah, what's up, Babe?"

He was fine. She had worried for no reason. She could hear music in the background. _Where was he?_

"You were supposed to call after your mission," she said weakly into the receiver. "I waited."

There was silence on the other end, then she heard him say, "It's Marie" to someone before he answered her. "Gosh, sorry Marie, I completely forgot. I'm actually out with the team right now. It's Kitty's birthday, so we all decided to celebrate on the fly."

"Oh. Well I'm still dressed, I could meet you guys—" Marie started.

"Yeah, um it's kinda just a team thing. You understand right? No one else's significant others are here," Bobby said.

"Right," Marie answered bitterly.

"Aw, Honey, don't be like that, I'm sorry I forgot about phoning. I'll make it up to you I promise."

Rogue let out a deep sigh, fighting back tears. And she thought things were going so well this week. "Okay. I'll see you when you get home," Marie answered, a little deflated.

"You don't need to wait up. I think we're gonna be out pretty late," Bobby answered. "Bye Marie, love ya."

"I love you too," she answered to a dead line.

Bobby had already hung up.

She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the painful lump in her throat. It was no use and tears were beginning to fall anyway. She reached for her purse, hoping she had some tissue inside. She couldn't believe how Bobby could be so sweet to her during the day when everyone was around and then so hurtful and neglectful when they were alone.

She couldn't find tissue fast enough digging in her purse. Frustrated and even more upset she dumped the entire contents of her purse onto the bed. The last thing to fall from the empty bag was a lone playing card. It landed on her lap with Remy's name and room number facing up towards her. Wiping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve she picked up the card up with trembling hands.

Maybe tonight she wouldn't be alone after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Marie gave herself an hour to seriously think this over. At first she had thought that her decision to see Remy was based on her anger towards Bobby. After an hour though, she still wanted to go. She was still angry with Bobby, but the more she thought about why she wanted to do this, the more the same answer popped up. The percentage of 'cured' mutants' powers returning had gone up to fifty-five percent this week.

Hers could come back any day now, and deep down she didn't want to waste her last few chances as a normal human hiding out in her room waiting for her boyfriend. Soon she wouldn't be able to touch anyone, so what did it even matter if _it_ wasn't with Bobby?

She needed to feel close to somebody, anybody before it was too late. She had been left alone for too long. This didn't mean that she didn't love Bobby and it certainly didn't mean that she was in love with Remy. It just meant that while Bobby was busy, Remy could fill in the empty spaces. She tried not to dwell on how very wrong and irrational her thinking was.

She fixed her hair and face, straightened out her clothes and then went to her door and stopped. She didn't want to look too needy, like she had planned this. Better change out of the dress and into something more casual. Besides, if Remy wasn't there, she didn't want anyone to see her all dressed up in the mansion hanging around his room.

It was already past midnight so she slipped on a pair of comfy drawstring pants and a pale blue T-shirt. If anyone saw her out and about, she looked like she was ready for bed, not trolling for Remy's _attention_.

"Here we go," she said to herself as she walked out her door and made her way to Remy's.

Nerves had not gotten the best of her yet, although she had almost turned back three times. Ultimately, she couldn't escape the initial thrill of seeking him out. She felt alive and dangerous and excited all at the same time.

She had made it to his door.

This was it.

As she stood outside his room she had second thoughts. Butterflies danced furiously in her stomach. Could she really go through with this? She hesitated to knock. Her hands where shaking. Part of her wanted him to be in and the other part of her wanted him to be out for the night. She took a deep, cleansing breath; trying to calm herself down. She had made it this far, she couldn't possibly turn back now.

_Just do it! _her mind screamed.

Her trembling hand moved on its own, rapping lightly at his door. She waited, the suspense was killing her. She was so nervous she felt sick.

No answer.

_Oh well, guess he's not home…_

_No, let's try it one more time, a little bit louder…_

She knocked again, just a tiny bit harder than the first time and waited.

* * *

Remy was roused from his sleep by a knocking noise. It took him a moment to realize that someone was outside his bedroom door waiting for him to answer. He rubbed his eyes, slightly annoyed. He had been having a wonderful dream that had showcased Marie at his fantasy's best. He looked at the clock and scowled. It was nearly one. If it was Sam and Shiro drunk and having a laugh, he was going to kill them.

He stumbled out of bed, not bothering to even put pants on. He opened the door sharply. The scowl on his face was replaced in seconds with the same shocked look on Marie's face as she stared back at him.

Her bottom lip was trembling and her eyes were as wide as saucers. He opened the door all the way as an invitation for her to enter into his darkened room, she did. He quickly closed it behind her, glancing down the hall first to make sure she hadn't been seen. He couldn't believe she was here. It was sooner than he had anticipated and she was more nervous than he had imagined, which meant she wasn't entirely sure she should be here.

She opened her mouth to try and explain why she was at his door and now in his room. Words failed and she closed her mouth, chewing on her bottom lip. He imagined she was trying to think up a way to convey what she wanted without looking cheap. Remy already knew why she was here. He just had to make sure she was sure.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Chere?" he asked.

She wrung her hands together nervously. Remy found that she was actually really cute when she was attempting to do something bad. He was sure it was her first walk on the wild side and she was absolutely adorable with the wide eyes and the trembling. She was irresistible and all of Remy's good intentions were disappearing fast.

"Well, I—" she started. "See the thing is…"

She stopped.

She still couldn't get the words out. It was cute.

"Chere," he said, slowly placing his hands softly on either side of her waist, making her tremble even more. "In my experience, there is only one reason a woman shows up in a man's room in the middle of the night."

She took a deep breath. "This doesn't mean that I don't love my boyfriend or am interested in you in any way other than… than _this_," she rattled out quickly with a hint of defiance in her voice.

Remy liked it.

"Absolutely."

"Nobody finds out about this," she stated almost dangerously.

Remy _loved_ it.

"Whatever you would like."

She bit her bottom lip again before blurting out her final request. "And… and it won't be you I'm thinking of."

"The shots are yours to call, Chere," Remy answered, carefully masking his desire for her.

She looked away, still biting her lip and she slowly nodded, convincing herself she could do this. She had stopped trembling and tipped her face back up to meet his.

"Okay," she whispered more to herself than to him.

She stood stiffly, straight as a board, probably getting used to his hands on her waist. He would be making the first move. He started off slowly, delicately caressing her waist with his thumbs, not moving the rest of his hands at all. She swallowed hard. He never took his eyes off of hers. She jumped when he flipped both his thumbs under the hem of her shirt, now caressing her bare skin. She exhaled and closed her eyes, trying to relax. She gasped when he slipped both his hands under her shirt, still on her waist and still only moving his thumbs. He leaned in to kiss her lips.

"This is a mistake," she breathed, when his lips were a hair's width away from hers.

"Damn right it is," Remy breathed back, pleasure sliding down his spine as his lips barely touched hers when he spoke.

Neither moved away from the other.

"If you agree, why are your hands still on me?" she asked nervously.

His answer was simple. "You haven't told me to move them yet."

Marie realized that for the first time _she_ was in charge. For the first time in months, someone would do what _she_ wanted to do. Remy would do what she wanted. What she_ needed_. It was the deciding factor—the final piece to tip her over the edge and into the world of infidelity.

"Don't move them," she murmured, letting her lips brush against his as she spoke. He caught her mouth with his in seconds, melting with her into a kiss.

Remy didn't kiss like Bobby at all. She knew he wouldn't, they were two completely different people. Remy's kisses were exuberant. He couldn't seem to get enough of her and her him. His hands tightened around her waist. It had been so long since she'd felt like this. _Desirable_. She loved the feel of his tongue mingling with hers, she loved the way his lips tasted, and most of all, she loved his lust for her. It was exhilarating and she couldn't help but want more of what he was offering.

Everything Remy did was solely for her satisfaction and for her pleasure. He thrilled to the touch and didn't disappoint. At first she had a hard time imagining he was Bobby, but she found if she closed her eyes it helped, although he was a much more aggressive and ardent version of Bobby. He tugged her by her pants over to the bed while simultaneously pulling her shirt off over her head. She wrapped both of her arms tightly around his neck and he pulled the drawstring from her pants, letting the now loose fabric fall to the ground before kicking it out of the way.

He guided her onto the bed and she followed, relishing his hands and lips going where not even Bobby's would go. This was exactly what she had wanted. Her body shivered in delight when Remy had let a moan escape his lips as she slid her panties off. He breathlessly whispered something in French and for one brief moment, she didn't think of Bobby. The moment was there and gone as quickly as the words and she brushed it off. Of course she wouldn't have thought of Bobby, because Bobby didn't speak French.

Remy was in delirium. She was his for tonight and he needed to explore every inch of her because soon it would all be gone. He couldn't bear to have any regrets about what he could have done with her. After tonight he had no idea if she'd come back. Or when her mutation would. He had her right where he'd always wanted her. She was moaning in euphoria and it was music to his ears when he finally slipped inside her.

It was sublime.

She was perfect.

It nearly drove him over the edge when she raked her nails down his back at the height of her ecstasy. It _did_ drive him over the edge when she sighed in satisfaction in his ear shortly after.

When Remy rolled off of her and collapsed, satisfied beside her, he found that strangely enough, he really didn't want to pull away from her. What he wanted was to suspend this moment in time forever. He was even more surprised to find that he wasn't quite finished with her yet. Marie, however, was finished with him. She was already sliding from his sheets and back into her clothes. She said nothing as she slipped out of his room, quietly closing the door behind her. Remy wanted to call out to her to stay, but she wasn't his to call.

She was Bobby's.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie knew it was wrong. What she had done last night was wrong. So why didn't she feel bad? Why didn't she feel as guilty as she should? Bobby had even sought her out this afternoon and apologized for last night. She automatically forgave him—she always did— and now here they were cuddled up on a couch in the common room watching the news together, like nothing had happened.

Everything was just like normal, except that last night she had thrown caution to wind and slept with Remy behind Bobby's back. Bobby had even commented on how laid back and relaxed she was today. She stifled a laugh. She kinda felt good being bad. Everything was perfect today except, well…Bobby didn't really hold her the same way Remy did. She didn't mind, he was just more boring…no, _more careful_ than Remy that was all, and besides her mutation could come back this very second, then she'd risk harming Bobby. That made it okay that he kept his distance. At least that was what she rationalized to herself.

Bobby pulled his arm from around her and looked at his watch. "Sorry Babe, I gotta go, practice starts in ten minutes. Gambit's been off on his aim the last couple of days and we've got a new strategy to take his team down."

Just hearing Remy's name from Bobby's lips should have made her feel guilty. Instead, Marie only leaned in for a kiss goodbye. She was startled when Bobby got up and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and left.

_It's okay, _her mind consoled._ It'd be awful if your mutation came back and you sucked him dry by accident. It's safer for him to kiss your hair_.

_Didn't stop Remy…_

_Snap out of it! _

Not wanting to think about kisses anymore, she turned her attention back to the news. Returned powers had now shot up to sixty-seven percent. Marie stared at the screen.

It had only been fifty-five yesterday. She quickly thought back to the past three days, mentally checking herself for the common symptoms reported in repowered mutants. Had she had any headaches? No. Any sudden jolts of pain? No. Any dreams involving her mutation? No.

Her thoughts were broken by a loud explosion outside followed by laughter. Curious, she got up from the couch and went to the window. She let out an involuntary gasp when she recognized Remy outside the window with his teammates. She was glad his back was to the window and he couldn't see her. Her heart skipped a beat. Remy was showing off, charging up cards and hitting ridiculously placed beer bottles. She jumped when another loud explosion went off and then couldn't help but smile when she noticed that Remy had hit a clean target. The only thing damaged was the bottle.

"Guess all ya needed was some sleep to get your 'A' game back." She heard Sam say through the glass.

"Appears that way," Remy answered, now hitting a bottle in the air that Shiro had thrown. More laughter.

"Storm's team is in trouble today." Shiro laughed.

"Yeah, hope Kitty's quick enough with her intangibility 'cause our Cajun is on fire!" Sam shouted out to the sky.

"And we know a lot about fire!" Shiro exclaimed, taking off into the air in a flaming blaze.

Remy just shook his head with a half amused smile. "You guys are morons, now let's go. Logan's gonna tear it off our hides if we're late again."

"God, you almost sound like Drake," Sam said while punching Remy in the arm as the three of them walked away.

Marie stood at the window for a few moments. She refused to acknowledge that the only reason she'd stayed at the window was because she was watching Remy until he disappeared from her view.

* * *

He mulled last night over and over again in his head. Their arrangement suited Remy just fine. He liked the idea of no strings attached and he liked it being with Marie. Problem was he couldn't stop thinking about Marie _and_ about last night. For all he knew, it was a one shot deal and he'd never see her again.

She was the one in control, not him. He had granted her that last night. At the time it was a great idea, he would have agreed to anything to get her. Except now he wanted her again and he had no right to just walk up to her and ask her for it. He had wanted her to spend the night with him and she hadn't. He had never wanted any girl to spend the night with him, _so why her?_

He convinced himself that it was because he wasn't used to not getting his way and her indifference to him was a turn on. It was this sort of thinking that made him lose sight of what he'd set out to accomplish in the first place. He forced himself back on track. Last night he had successfully stolen Marie from Bobby. He had done it. He had stolen an _actual person_.

Yet, somehow the usual thrill of the score eluded him. He couldn't figure out what went wrong, everything had been perfect. He hadn't got caught. No emotions were involved; there were no feelings at all. It was just like a regular job. Marie had told him straight out that she wouldn't be thinking of him and he was perfectly okay with that, in fact he was more than okay. It was brilliant. It meant that when he was finished with her, she wouldn't care. It would be a clean break.

What Remy had failed to realize, even with all his careful plotting, was that although Marie's emotions hadn't come into play, his had.

"Hey! Junior Space Cadet, you with us?" Wolverine's voice growled, breaking Remy from his thoughts.

"Yeah," Remy answered.

"Good, I don't want to see any of that garbage you pulled yesterday. Storm's jellybean squad is starting to think they can take us."

"I'm good, Logan," Remy answered fiercely, gearing up for training.

"Hey LeBeau!" Bobby shouted from across the room. "We'll go easy on you, I swear! Since you're losing your touch and all!"

Storm's team hooted and cheered, while she tried to settle them down.

Logan tensed up, expecting to have to pull Remy back from a fight. Instead of his usual reaction of violence, Remy only smiled at the taunting and called back, "No need, mon ami, I'm fine. I had a good night last night." _Fucking your girlfriend_, he added silently.

"What? No 'let's beat Drake down'?" Sam whined quietly.

"Very uncharacteristic of you, Remy," Shiro added. "You've been on that guy for no reason all week."

"What can I say? I'm in a good mood," Remy answered.

Shiro studied him carefully and then turned to Sam. "He got laid last night."

Sam nodded in agreement. "Yup."

Remy rolled his eyes. "You guys think that's the only reason anyone can be happy. You said it yourself earlier, Sam, all I needed was some sleep."

Sam and Shiro were forced to abandon the prodding of their captain as the training session started and Remy had to admit he was relieved. The whole point of an affair was to keep it undisclosed.

* * *

Bobby was practicing late again tonight and for the first time, it didn't really bother her. Marie was annoyed but not upset. Instead of dwelling on Bobby or hiding out in the library like she used to, she found herself walking back down his hallway again and stopping at his door, once again knocking lightly. There was something liberating about going and getting what she wanted. She felt like she was finally in control of at least one thing in her life.

Remy opened the door in record time. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought he'd waited up for her. She entered his room and immediately wrapped her arms around him drawing him into a kiss before he'd even closed the door all the way. He was just as ready to go as she was, and he responded immediately to her touch.

Soon she was in his bed enjoying the steady rhythm of his hips moving against hers. When she had gotten what she wanted and Remy was lying beside her in post coital bliss, she gave Remy one last kiss, got dressed, and left.

She was amazed how easy it was to do this a second time.


	6. Chapter 6

Remy had come to expect the familiar soft knocking on his door late at night. He even waited up just to hear her knock. The night had become his time with Marie, while the day was Bobby's. He never spoke with Marie, or had any contact with her outside of his room, so Remy never knew what nights she would show up. Sometimes she'd come many nights in row and sometimes not at all for days. It drove him mad with desire, and the more infrequent her visits, the more he craved her in his arms.

It wasn't always about sex, and those nights were even worse for him. Sometimes she came only because she just wanted to be held or because she just wanted to touch him. She would spend an eternity just trailing her fingers across his body as if she were studying him, trying to sear the memory into her brain forever.

It was those nights when reality checked in. It wouldn't always be like this. The repowered mutant rate was always rising, some weeks more than others. She never stayed the night with him, always slipping from his grasp and out his door, back to the real world where she belonged to Bobby.

He was a man lost.

Never being fully satisfied and always wanting her more.

When she did want sex, she would come to him and melt like liquid honey in his arms and moan and sigh in rapture as he did the most delicious things to her body, but it was never with him. It was never for him. She was always thinking of Bobby and he had started to hate it. The terms he had agreed to with her in the beginning were now slowly eating him alive. He wanted her to look at him so badly. He knew she closed her eyes so she could see Bobby and not see him.

She was the sweetest drug and he was addicted. She came to him like an angel, always giving him his next hit. And like all addicts, soon night wasn't enough for him. He wanted her in the day too. He wanted her on_ Bobby's _time.

He wanted to change the rules.

They weren't his to change.

It was far too late for him when he realized why he was never fully satisfied with their nightly trysts. He had finally realized the flaw in his master plan to steal her away. He'd been blindsided by his own intentions from the start in his mad plan. He had managed to steal her body, but never her heart and while he had been stealing her body, she, in turn was stealing his heart.

Or perhaps, she had already stolen it from the beginning and he just never knew.

When Remy had discovered his feelings, it had started innocently enough. Remy had seen Marie with Bobby, and while Bobby couldn't seem to care less that Marie was tucked under his arm, Marie was smiling brightly up at him with nothing but pure love and adoration on her face. Remy's throat had gone dry, and for the first time, Remy had felt a pang of envy towards Bobby Drake.

He was no longer content being the other man.

He wanted to be the only man.

Bobby Drake had the one thing Remy wanted most and Bobby didn't even care, didn't even appreciate it. In that moment of seeing her smile, it hit him. Remy would have given anything to have Marie look at him like that. But for all the time he had spent with her, she never once opened her eyes to see him. It wasn't part of the agreement.

She always pretended he was Bobby.

It was when Remy had started playing pretend as well, that things had begun to spiral out of his control and he was slowly unraveling at the seams. While she was in his arms pretending he was Bobby, Remy was pretending that she was his.

And it was dangerous thinking like that that made men reckless.

* * *

It was a Friday when Marie entered the kitchen to see everyone staring at the small kitchen TV watching the news silently. Puzzled, and having no idea what was going on, she saw Bobby, who was standing beside Remy with enough space for her to squeeze in and stand beside him.

Remy noticed she was there instantly.

Bobby didn't.

Marie didn't notice. She was about to ask Bobby what was going on when she heard the TV reporter, "… The repowered mutant percentage went up to eighty-four percent today…"

Marie let out an involuntary gasp and automatically reached for Bobby's hand. It was the smallest comfort, feeling his hand clasp tightly back around hers and it saved her from falling to pieces.

Only Bobby was standing on her _other_ side…

Remy froze like a deer in headlights. She had grabbed his hand. Bobby was right there. Right beside them. They were in a room full of people. Anyone could see this, and Remy could not pull his hand from hers. She was clearly upset about the news and panicked. She must have grabbed him by accident…_or subconsciously._

He was going to be caught and he still couldn't let her go. She needed this and if he let go first it was like saying he didn't care. He did care. He cared a lot.

Marie quickly snatched her hand away from Remy's. How could she not have known which side her boyfriend was standing on? Panic flowed through her veins. No one had said anything, so no one had seen.

She needed Bobby. She needed Bobby now. She reached blindly for him on her other side only to grab at empty air. Bobby wasn't there. Had he seen her grab Remy instead? She frantically turned around searching for Bobby.

A wave of disgust hit her when she saw Bobby at the fridge. Her world was crashing down around her and he was... _drinking a glass of milk!_ Eighty-four percent of cured mutants had gotten their powers back and Bobby didn't care, instead he was drinking milk! Marie felt her arms fold tightly around her, trembling slightly.

_This is not happening…_

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"You okay, Marie?" It was Sam. He was looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"Fine," she stammered before she fled the room.

Sam turned to Bobby in the kitchen, apparently the only one concerned about Marie.

"Bobby, shouldn't you go after her?" Sam asked a little annoyed.

"Trust me, Sam, whenever the percentage goes up, she gets like this. She just needs a little time to herself, that's all."

Sam turned back to the crowd and mumbled angrily to Remy, "Jesus, Remy, I know she's Bobby's girlfriend, but you could have done _something_. She was right beside you."

Remy didn't answer, only because he wasn't in the room to hear Sam. Everyone knew Marie had left, but no one noticed when he went after her seconds later.

Remy caught her by the arm in the hallway and quickly pulled her into an empty classroom, locking the door behind them. She resisted his arms at first, then collapsed into him and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Chere—" he started.

"Don't say anything, please," she whispered between sobs.

Remy complied with her wishes. That was why she was with him. It's what he did. He was still just the other man. He swallowed hard, chasing away the lump in his throat and just continued to hold her. She held onto him until her sobbing subsided. When she finally pulled away from him, it was to reach for a tissue from the box on a desk. She was already composing herself and Remy stood silently, watching her. She walked to the door and opened it.

Only this time, before she left, she paused at the door. "Thank you, Remy."

It was the first time since they had started their affair that she had said his name. Remy fell back against the wall and stared up the ceiling when he heard the click of the door shutting.

He had no idea what he was doing anymore.

* * *

When Bobby came to her room that evening, Marie was still angry with him. She knew why he was here. He had come to make up. He knew she was upset and sheepishly entered her room.

"I really needed you today, Bobby," she said in barely a whisper.

"Come on, Marie," he said gently. "We knew your mutation would be coming back. You shouldn't be getting so upset about this. I've already saved you a spot on the team. It doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"It _is_ a bad thing, Bobby! It's always been a bad thing!" she snapped.

"Well, I don't know what you want me to do about it! I can't fix this!" he snapped back.

"I don't want you to do anything! I just want you!" she cried.

"Marie, you know I've been really busy these days. I thought you understood how important being a team captain is to me—"

"And I thought you understood how important being able to touch you is to me!"

Bobby stared at her defeated. He sat down beside her, placing his hands on both her sleeved arms. "Okay," he sighed. "Okay, Marie. I'll see what I can do."

She smiled weakly at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, really," Bobby replied softly. "I'll even take you to that ballet you wanted to go to weeks ago."

Bobby flashed out two tickets from his pocket. Her eyes lit up.

"_Now_ will you quit being mad at me?"

She nodded, feeling stupid for being angry in the first place. Bobby gave her a tiny peck on the lips.

"Good. Now get some sleep, Babe. It's late."

Bobby gave her a hug and left.

Bobby was finally going to start spending more time with her.

So why wasn't he starting right now?

Deep down, Marie only believed him because she wanted to.


	7. Chapter 7

Remy was going crazy with withdrawal. Marie hadn't come to him in what seemed like ages. Not since he'd comforted her in that empty classroom.

Marie was ending it.

He was sure of it and the more he saw Marie and Bobby together, the more he confirmed it to himself. Bobby was much more attentive to her, at least by Bobby's standards, and Marie was eating it all up right from the palm of his hand. It made Remy's heart ache with unrequited love. When had he gotten so pathetic?

It was only yesterday when Shiro had finally asked him when he'd willingly slipped 'the leash and collar' around his neck. If Remy would have just gone out with them that night, instead of forlornly waiting for Marie, they never would have started the conversation.

Both Sam and Shiro knew he was seeing someone, they just didn't know who. He had been ditching them in favour of Marie for weeks now. Shiro demanded to know who he was 'banging' and Sam being the gentleman, only said to him curiously, "Just wondering when the player got himself played."

It implied that Sam knew Remy was with someone he shouldn't be. Remy had answered that he 'didn't quite know' and left it at that. Neither of his teammates pushed the matter further, mostly because Sam elbowed Shiro in the ribs to drop it when he noticed Remy wasn't dealing so well with it right now.

If it was over, Remy needed to see her just one last time, if only to make sure.

* * *

While the rest of the staff and teams taught and trained, Marie spent her days running the library. Being a librarian was not her life's ambition but someone had to do it and she was the best candidate. She was no longer a student and currently not a mutant. She spent most of her days alone amongst the books. Students only came in during allotted study times, so her days were pretty boring and she did a lot of reading.

Bobby had yet to make good on his promises, although he did give her more quick kisses when he was briefly with her. She guessed that was Bobby's way of fixing things. She couldn't complain it was safer and better than nothing.

_Not better than Remy…_

Marie cut that thought off short. She hadn't gone to see Remy in over a week. It was the longest she had been without him yet. As much as she didn't want to, she had decided to quit their little liaison after that Friday when the repowered mutant rate had skyrocketed to eighty-four percent.

She now realized she was a danger to even Remy, the adrenaline junkie. She knew Remy wouldn't care about the percent rate and would continue taking risks with her. He was reckless like that. With Bobby, he was safer and would be careful not to endanger himself around her. It would be better this way.

She had carried things on for too long with Remy. After that Friday when he held her as she cried, she knew they had to end. Not because he'd sought her out, but because afterwards she had wanted him. And not as Bobby.

It was good that she had decided to end things when she did. She had gotten her first headache last night. This morning she had gone straight away to see Dr. McCoy. He ran the standard tests and it was confirmed. Her mutation was returning. Since it was only her first headache and she'd not experienced any other symptoms, Hank estimated that she had maybe two to two and a half weeks left before her powers returned.

She didn't tell Bobby.

In fact, she didn't tell anyone. And she wouldn't.

She would continue on as normal. Which was why she was still here in the library doing her job instead of signing up on the team roster.

She was putting books away on a back shelf when someone cleared their throat behind her. Startled, she dropped her pile of books. No one was ever in here at this time of day. She turned to see Remy standing behind her. Her heart beat faster. If anyone had ever looked out of place in a library it was Remy. She had no idea what he was doing here.

"Did you need something, Remy?" she asked, trying to sound normal. It was surreal to see him outside of his bed and with clothes on. Since she had started visiting him at night, she was careful to avoid him in the day. And now that she'd decided to end it, the situation was even more bizarre to her, especially when he looked so good right now.

"I was jus' killin' time before training, so I thought maybe I'd come check out the library, non?" he answered while trailing his fingers absently along a row of books.

Marie found that it was wonderfully seductive watching his hands move like that in the daylight.

She shouldn't.

She licked her lips.

He cocked his head mischievously to the side.

She _did _still have two weeks…

Their bodies were together in a heartbeat.

The thrill of being with Remy in broad daylight out of the safety of his room was an adrenaline rush she couldn't get enough of. They could get caught! She'd never felt so alive.

The great thing about Remy was that she never had to make excuses for her behaviour. She never had to be embarrassed about any lustful fantasy. That was what Remy was here for— to indulge her every whim. Impropriety wasn't even a word in his vocabulary. She couldn't resist tempting fate for just a few more weeks.

He hiked her skirt up, hungrily running his hands up her thighs while she desperately loosened his belt buckle. It would have to be fully clothed and quick, lest someone came in. Remy quickly pulled a condom from his wallet and slipped it on. Marie couldn't believe they were actually going to do this here. She couldn't wait.

It was absolutely wild as he pushed her up against the bookshelf, not being able to get into her fast enough. With her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as he moved, books knocked from the shelf violently. Marie grinned from ear to ear for him, but with Remy's face buried in her neck to stifle his moans, he never saw. Marie bit his shoulder to keep from screaming out his name in delight. She had never done anything so… _so naughty_ in her life. Bobby never would have gone for it.

There was no pretending this was Bobby.

She didn't even try.

This was all Remy and that's what was turning her on.

It was Remy gasping in excited French that brought her to ecstasy, and it was Remy she felt shudder inside her when he reached his peak. It was Remy's breath panting against her neck as he loosened his grip on her and she gingerly unwrapped her legs from his waist and touched the floor, still seeing stars.

It was all Remy.

"Mon Dieu," he breathed, not fully comprehending the significance of this moment.

"You're fifteen minutes late for training," she whispered in his ear.

Remy cringed.

Logan was going to kill him.

Marie was already fixing him back up, smoothing out his shirt and straightening up his hair as best she could, while Remy did up his pants.

* * *

He was twenty minutes late by the time he reached the Danger Room.

Logan was already none too pleased, waiting for him outside the door. "You're getting sloppy, Cajun," Wolverine said in a low voice. "Better change clothes fast and before Bobby recognizes her perfume on you."

_Fuck_. Remy ran his hand through his hair. Logan_ knew_.

"Whatever it is you're doing with her, you need to stop," Wolverine said dangerously.

"Don't know what you're talkin' 'bout," Remy replied.

"Don't play stupid, kid. I've heard her footsteps stop at your door on many nights. I saw her grab your hand in the kitchen, and I saw you go after her. What happens when her mutation comes back?"

"I don't know," Remy said truthfully. He was not sure when Marie would end it.

Logan's jaw twitched before he let out a deep breath. "Look Remy, I like you. You're not a bad guy really, but if she gets hurt, mark my words; _you won't like me_."

Remy frowned. "Why didn't you say that to her boyfriend months ago?" Remy shot back. "_She_ came to _me_, Logan."

"Only because you started it."

Remy froze. He couldn't argue that. Or give an answer. He knew he had no right to Marie and he knew he shouldn't have started this to begin with. He had thought for sure he and Marie were done. Now he wasn't so sure.

So, the question was who was going to finish it?


	8. Chapter 8

Marie couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was knowing that the end was coming that she had become more brazen. She had two weeks. If she was lucky, she'd have two and a half. _Fourteen days_. That had to be the reason that she was now pulling Remy into empty classrooms and closets during the day.

Most times as long as a hallway was empty, even that would do. Sex had nothing to do with it. It was all about contact now. Remy was showing up in the library on a daily basis. Anyone with half a brain would have been wondering why he'd suddenly taken up reading. She wasn't even entirely sure that she cared if they got caught. She was getting careless in her desperation to touch.

Ironically, after a week, Bobby hadn't figured it out. She was thankful, but at the same time she had to wonder if he lived under a rock. With time running out, she was making excuses more and more to sneak from Bobby's arms and into Remy's during the day.

She had only just been in a steamy embrace with Remy seconds before Bobby came in to grab her for lunch from the library. He even made small talk with Remy about training while Remy between smirks to her, signed out a copy of '_Little Women_' only because it was the closest book within his reach and he needed an alibi to be there.

Bobby hadn't even noticed as they left that she had turned her head for one last parting look at Remy. She caught Remy's eye as he winked, holding up a two of spades playing card. It was code. He'd see her again at two o'clock.

She should have felt bad, she was now involved with two men. But she was having so much fun with Remy outside the boundaries of right and wrong that it left little time for guilt. She was finally living! It was exhilarating sneaking around with him. They had now become the guiltiest partners in crime, especially when they were carrying on in front of Bobby's blind eyes.

Before, she could justify their affair because it was only Bobby she was thinking of. She now had no justifications other than her own desires when she started seeing Remy as Remy. She never felt torn between the two men and that was only because she knew she and Remy would have to end when her mutation came back.

A physical affair no longer works when one can't touch. Remy wouldn't mind though, he had already agreed to her terms from the beginning. However, Marie still couldn't shake the nagging feeling that _she_ would mind when it was all over. But, that was a risk she had taken from the beginning. Thank God, only her emotions had come into this. Remy was only along for the thrill ride.

Marie had no idea how very wrong she was.

* * *

Even with the threat of Logan tearing him to shreds if he fucked up, Remy rashly continued to see Marie. If he wasn't so caught up in Marie's increased attention towards him, he would have realized that something was wrong, and there was a reason why she had become so needy towards him. Remy was just giddy to be getting her on Bobby's time. To him it was a small victory.

But with their daytime trysts, he was left even more confused. In the light of day, he wasn't sure whether she was seeing him for him or whether it was _him_ _choosing to believe_ she saw him that way. He had been pretending for so long that he was no longer sure what was real anymore. She had only ever called him by name twice, and neither time was while she was in his arms.

And so, he continued to pretend. He couldn't risk expressing his true feelings towards her. He couldn't stand the thought of her rejection so he played safely in his little world of make believe. When everything was said and done and it was all over between them, he wanted to believe that she had loved him.

Logan hadn't said a word to him about Marie since Remy had been caught, but Remy could still see the disapproval on his face. Logan didn't like her with Bobby, but he also didn't like her fooling around with Remy behind Bobby's back. He kept quiet though, and Remy appreciated it. Logan knowing the truth was quite possibly the only thing that kept Remy's world from spinning madly out of control. It was the tether that tied him to reality. It reminded him that this world he'd created with Marie wasn't going to last forever.

Training had finished and Remy was heading to the locker room with Sam and Shiro, when Logan called him back. He waited until the room was empty before he spoke.

"I told myself I wasn't going to get involved in this mess you've gotten yourself into, but if you're dead set on continuing this, there is something you need to know," Logan said to him in a hushed voice.

Remy didn't like where this was going. "I won't stop seeing her until _she_ decides it's over," he answered plainly. His mind was made up.

"Yeah, well, this might change things, Remy," Logan started. "Bobby's _not_ cheating on Marie. Whatever friendly flirting he's had going on with Kitty has stopped. And from what I can tell, Bobby never took this thing with Kitty as far as you did with Marie. He really has been working late and nothing more. Bobby's been faithful to Marie, and you've just turned Marie into the guilty party in their relationship."

_Shit_. The man Marie was in love with actually did love her. Bobby's only crime was taking Marie for granted.

"How long have you known this?" Remy asked suspiciously.

"I looked into it when I figured out what you were up to."

"Okay, well," Remy began grasping at straws. "I was never entirely convinced that she believed he was having affair to begin with. This thing started based on her feeling lonely and neglected all the time."

"That's not the question, Remy. The question is; would _you_ have started this if you knew he wasn't cheating?"

Remy wanted to say yes. Wanted to say that it didn't matter. Bobby still treated her like dirt, so it didn't matter that Remy was now seeing her behind his back. Remy wanted to say that Bobby deserved it and had it coming. He couldn't find the words.

Marie _loved_ Bobby. Not him. Where was that moral ambiguity he was so famed for now? Truth was, Bobby holding Kitty in his arms at the dance was the catalyst that spurred Remy to do what he had done. Bobby still loved Marie and Marie loved Bobby and he'd intervened.

And now he was in love with her, too.

"I don't know," Remy answered quietly. How could he possibly let her go?

"That's not the answer I was hoping you'd say." Disappointment etched Wolverine's voice.

Remy was so far beyond taking the higher road. Logan expected him to do the right thing, and Remy only wanted to continue on doing the _wrong_ thing.

"Well geez, Logan! What the fuck do you want me to say? That I'm in love with a girl who just _happens_ to be in love with another man _who treats her like garbage_ and I just _happened_ to come along and coax her into my bed all because I thought that maybe I could play boyfriend better than him?" Remy shouted in frustration.

Logan remained perfectly calm at Remy's outburst. "Now _that's_ the answer I was looking for. You think that maybe it's time you told _her_ that?"


	9. Chapter 9

Marie's headaches were becoming worse and more frequent. She tired not to panic or get upset.

_You've known all along this was going to happen_, she told herself calmly. The percentage rate was now up to ninety percent. She would be within the last ten percent of mutants to get their powers back. She should be happy that she had retained the effects of the cure for so long. She had gained at least three to four months more than plenty of other mutants. She was one of the lucky ones.

It was getting harder to hide the pain. Sam Guthrie had noticed once that she was in agony when a headache suddenly came on and reached into his gym bag for pain killers. Although the words never passed between them, she knew Sam knew her mutation was returning.

"I'm sorry, Marie," he had said to her before they went opposite ways.

She'd given him a weak smile and a bit of a shrug. "Promise you won't say anything?" she'd asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah. I promise. Take care of yourself."

So far only he knew. She often wondered if Logan did as well. At times she would catch him studying her with a deep look of concern on his face. She couldn't hide her secret for much longer from Remy.

If he knew, he wasn't letting on. Either way, things were dangerously out of control. She kept telling herself that every time would be their last time, though it never was. She was falling for him and hard, yet she couldn't leave Bobby. Remy was impartial to her, she knew that. She was confusing lust for love. None of it was real.

She folded her head in hers arms. She was in love with two completely different men and soon she wouldn't be able to touch either of them.

Four days left, unless she had garnered herself lucky enough for another three days.

* * *

When they had finished practice for the day, Remy was relieved. He still hadn't told Marie how he felt about her. Logan had left the decision up to him, and Remy kept putting it off. None of this was lost on Logan. Remy had devised a plan that he would just tell her when it was all over, that way she wouldn't end things early on account of him getting involved emotionally. Remy was almost free when Sam spoke up at the end of practice.

"I've been thinking, Logan, about the team," Sam had started.

"Oh yeah?" Logan asked intrigued. Sam hardly ever spoke up.

"Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we should add a new member."

"Who'd you have in mind, kid?"

"Marie."

Remy choked slightly at the sound of her name. Sam glared at him, thinking he was being made fun of.

"The rate is up to ninety percent," Sam continued. "And I know Bobby's already got her slated for Storm's team, but I think she might do better with us."

Remy could tell that Logan was interested in what Sam was saying.

"So tell me, Sam, why do think she'd be better for our team?" Logan asked.

_Oh Jesus_. Sam had already given this a lot of thought and was smart enough to bring a valid argument to the table. Remy listened with a worried expression. The team was far too dangerous for Marie.

"Well, Marie hates her mutation. She thinks it's a curse. And maybe to her that's what it feels like, but I think once she sees just how much good she can do with it, it might be different for her. Our team deals with extreme situations and if she was on our team actually using her mutation to save hundreds of lives, she might come to accept herself for who she is. I mean, I'm not saying that Storm's team would hinder her; I'm just saying that I think our team has more opportunities to let her shine. It might be good for her to be out from Bobby's wing. And well, it might be kinda good to have someone with her power on our team. It could save us a lot of casualties. Not only that, but if one of us gets taken down she can always siphon a bit of our power and use it, still giving us an edge. A jack of all trades is a good thing to have, Logan."

"Those are all very valid points, Sam," Logan began. "And I have to agree, you make an excellent argument, but how does the rest of the team feel?"

Logan looked directly at Remy with an amused look on his face.

"What do _you_ think, Captain?"

"Absolutely not," Remy answered quickly. "The team is too dangerous for her. Not only that, I don't think she could play dirty and bend the rules."

Logan only cocked an eyebrow. There was no way Remy was putting Marie in any kind of combative danger. If something happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

"Shiro?" Logan asked.

"Remy's on crack. I say let her play with the big boys when the time comes. If she can't hack it in training, she can join the jellybean squad," Shiro answered plainly. "We all know she was one of the best when she had her powers."

"So we're a team undecided," Logan began, having come to a decision. "If the team Captain has objections, then I have to agree with the team Captain. However, I think we'll leave the matter for today and discuss it again when the time comes. You're dismissed."

Sam caught Remy in the hallway after practice. Remy knew he would. He was trying to get out of there fast enough to avoid the confrontation with his friend.

"What the hell, Remy? You were supposed to have my back in there. I was expecting Shiro to need convincing, not you."

"I just don't agree that she's right for the team," Remy replied.

Sam frowned angrily. "Y'know maybe if you showed up to practice on time once in awhile instead of rolling around with some chick, you'd see what was going on. She and Drake should not be on the same team. I'm not saying it's because they're dating, I'm saying it's because Bobby doesn't see Marie's point of view on her mutation. He's gonna push her and then she's gonna feel like she's doing this for Bobby and not for herself. She's never gonna come to terms with her mutation that way."

"Sam, I honestly think the team is too dangerous for her. I don't want to see her get hurt."

"Get hurt! And you don't think she's already hurt?" Sam's voice was rising. "Jesus, Remy! Just look at her! She's the saddest little thing in the world! God, you're so self centered! You've seen her, you've been in that library all damn week, you—"

Sam stopped short. The anger drained abruptly from his face and was replaced with shock. Remy could see the exact moment on Sam's face when he'd figured it out.

"Oh my God. It's Marie, isn't it?" Sam was completely stunned. "You're in love with Drake's girlfriend."

"No, that's ridiculous," Remy answered too quickly.

Sam wasn't buying it. "Remy, we've been friends for too long. I know when you're lying, so don't insult me with your whole 'smoke and mirrors' bit."

"Promise me, you won't say anything?" Remy asked desperately.

Sam sighed.

"Yeah, I promise. Jesus, Remy, nobody finds trouble like you," Sam said quietly.

Remy had no idea what other secrets Sam had agreed to keep.

* * *

It was easy to forget that he was in trouble when he was in her arms. When Marie was around he could slip back into his world of only Marie and continue living in a dream. If Remy had worked up the nerve, it would have been the perfect time to confess his love.

It was dusk, with the summer sunset still lighting his room, casting Marie in the most perfect light while they lay together. After almost two months of the headiest romance, Remy knew every dip and curve on her body, knew every single place she loved most to be touched. She was lying naked on her side while Remy was trailing the slowest kisses down her curves, enjoying her body respond to his touch. He knew every gasp, sigh and moan and exactly how to get each one from her and yet, he had no idea what her favourite song was or her favourite colour. He knew her body perfectly, but her mind still remained illusive.

It was an unspoken agreement that they just didn't speak to each other. He had started a couple of times, only to have her cut him off with her lips on his mouth. He hated it being like this, but he'd do anything to keep her in his bed. One wrong move and she'd be gone.

Remy was having a harder time every day keeping his feelings quiet. And now Marie was nibbling his ear, slowly, flicking her tongue around his ear lobe. He'd lose it when she would start to trail her lips down his neck. She always used just enough teeth to make him crazy. It was a double edged sword. She knew his body as well as he knew hers, and that's when things would get the most complicated for him. No one woman had ever done to him what she did. Marie had ruined him for all others. He'd never find another one like her. He didn't want to. She was his once in a lifetime.

Marie moaned softly. Remy could chase the headaches away. The pain lessened whenever she was in his arms. It was no good to keep on like this. As many times as this thought surfaced, she always ignored it. It was only for a few more days. She sighed and Remy paused what he was doing to glance up at her. She smiled at him and absently stroked his hair. He continued on with his delicate foreplay. It was perfect with him, but all good things eventually come to an end.

She knew nothing about Remy at all except his body and the sound of his voice. She smiled to herself, _and when he got really excited he fell back into speaking French_. She knew it would be a disaster to invoke personal conversation, especially since they were so close to the end. It would be harder to leave him if she knew all about him.

Remy had now gently turned her from her side onto her back. Everything he did was in slow mo. Marie was in bliss with his change of pace. So slow. So lavish. That was the charm of Remy. He made it so easy to believe he loved her by just his attention to detail. She sighed happily when she felt him slip inside. He was a perfect fit.

She had broken her own rules. She had told him she wouldn't want him for anything but sex, she had told him that she wouldn't think about him. Now, here she was, months later wanting him and thinking of him.

They had barely even begun their love making, when his name slipped from her lips. She hadn't meant to, she'd just got caught up in the moment and sighed his name by accident. She would have liked to pretend that he hadn't heard her. Except he jerked out of rhythm at the sound of his own name, even letting out a surprised gasp and grabbed her tightly as she felt him climax. He looked at her then, his face full of bewilderment and… _Oh, God_…

Remy was in love with her.

She could see it on his face, plain as day. She knew that look all too well. How many times had the exact same look been on her face when she looked at Bobby?

It was then that Marie knew she had to end it. It was no longer fair to continue this charade. Her mutation was returning and Remy was in love with the girl who was not the real Marie. The real Marie was deadly to the touch. Bobby knew what it was really like, but Remy, he had no idea what it felt like to have his life siphoned away by a kiss. Tonight would be their last night. He loved her, so it was only fair that she return the favour. It was because she loved him, that she had to send him away.

Remy was still awe struck, he hadn't even moved from on top of her. She had said his name. Marie was thinking of him.

Not Bobby.

Him.

Remy couldn't think of a single moment when he'd been happier. He stood a chance with Marie's heart. He was going to tell her. He was going to tell her everything.

"Remy?" she asked, using his name again while he still had her in his arms.

"Oui, chere?"

"If this was our last night together, what would you ask of me?"

"Is this our last night?" he asked carefully.

She smiled sadly at him.

It was.

"You can't answer it with another question. What would you want?" she asked again her voice soft in the fading light.

_For you to leave your boyfriend_. Somehow, Remy knew that wouldn't be happening. Resigned to his fate, he answered, "For you to spend the night."

She smiled brightly at his words, the dim light of dusk now hiding the shine in her teary eyes. There would never be another Remy in her life ever. He was a once in a lifetime. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pulled him into a kiss and settled in with him for the night.

Tomorrow she would go back to Bobby. But tonight, she would be Remy's one last time.


	10. Chapter 10

Marie didn't leave his bed as soon as she woke up the next morning. Remy was still asleep with his arm lazily thrown across her. She didn't want to leave until he woke up. Somehow sneaking out while he was still asleep seemed inappropriate and cruel. There was too much history between them now to just sneak away like it all meant nothing.

They had made love several times throughout the night and Marie made sure to burn each one into her memory forever. It was bittersweet. They both knew it was over, both had known it would eventually come to this. Remy never once tried to talk her into staying with him past the night and she was grateful. She didn't want to explain her reasons. She didn't want his view of her skewered by thoughts of her awful mutation.

Last night had been the perfect ending and she didn't want anything to ruin it or mar the memory. Still she couldn't chase away the feeling of it all being incomplete, like she had missed something very important, something she should have done with him for their last time.

He stirred from his slumber, languidly lifting his head up from his pillow. God, he was cute in the morning. His hair stuck up on the side of his head that he'd slept on, leaving him with adorable rooster tails. Marie smiled as she reached out to tame his hair. She never wanted to forget any of this. He didn't speak; he just let her play with his hair until it was smooth. For the briefest moment she wished she could wake up every morning like this. It was almost seven o'clock. She'd need to leave soon or she'd risk being caught.

"I should go," she said softly.

He only nodded silently. She gave him one last kiss and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. After a few minutes he reluctantly let her go and she slowly got up from his arms and got dressed. Her hand was on the doorknob when he called her name. Her heart broke. He was going to beg her to stay and she couldn't bear it. She slowly turned to face him, forcing back a fresh batch of tears.

He was smiling at her.

"Je t'aime et je n'aimerai jamais un autre," he said, still smiling. The morning sun played softly across his features.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. He was telling her that he loved her. Still, he was letting her go.

"I just wanted you to know, Chere. J'existe seulement pour toi."

It was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

"Thank you, Remy." They were the only words she managed to get out before more tears spilt down her face.

She turned away from him and opened the door; closing it behind her for the last time. He spoke in French to spare her feelings and still convey his own. He had thought that she didn't know the language. She would never get the chance to tell him that she _did_ know French.

Marie went back to her own room and in the safety of her own domain, she cried until no more tears fell. She was never supposed to fall in love with him. How could things ever be the same between her and Bobby when Remy LeBeau would always own not only a piece of her heart, but a piece of her soul as well? This was a mistake. Everything was a mistake.

* * *

Remy wasn't sure what to do. Part of him wanted to chase after her and make her stay with him. Make her leave Bobby. The other half loved her too much to keep her if she wanted to leave. She had made her decision and it wasn't him. It was Bobby. He knew from the start that he had only ever been on borrowed time and she was never really his. It still didn't dull the pain or lessen what he felt about her.

She hadn't snuck out while he was sleeping. She had stayed until he woke up. It all meant something to him. It meant that in the end, she had come to care for him. Even if she didn't love him, she cared. She even cried when she left.

He had complicated her life. In the beginning there was only Bobby and in the end there was Bobby and there was him. Marie would never forget him, he knew that. Living on in her memory was the best he could hope for. He hated that even when it was over, he couldn't just straight out say what he wanted to in plain English.

He tried convincing himself that it all sounded more romantic in French. Truth was—he was scared to bare his soul to her. She didn't return his love, so there was no point in saying it in a language she would understand. But he did say it, and that in itself counted for something.

He didn't want to get up out of bed. He wanted to stay here and wallow in misery. She was really gone this time and he had done nothing to stop her. If he'd any regrets about any of it, it would be that he didn't try to keep her. In the final battle for Marie's heart he had given up and let her walk away. Walk right back into Bobby's arms.

He looked at the clock. It was half past seven. Remy groaned and pulled the covers back over his head, praying for sleep to overtake him so he wouldn't have to think about Marie. He set his alarm for twelve, when practice would start, and proceeded to drown out the world.

It was four o'clock when he awoke. _Shit. _How had he managed to sleep for another four hours? And why did it have to be that song on the radio? The one he danced to with her. He slammed his hand down on his clock radio, cursing himself for sleeping through the alarm. He rolled out of bed and went down to the Danger Room.

Logan was the only person left when Remy showed up at the door. Marie leaving him must have been written all over his face because Logan didn't even yell at him.

"Later than usual," Logan remarked.

"Yeah," Remy answered while charging up a few cards and haphazardly throwing them across the room. Logan only sat and watched as Remy continued to throw more cards, each more aggressive than the next.

He abruptly stopped and threw his hands up in the air. "It wasn't me, Logan."

"Maybe, maybe not. You know why I made you team captain?" Logan asked, changing the subject.

"Because I'm not a model citizen," Remy answered dryly.

"No. You're a fighter, Remy. You fight and you keep fighting, even when you should be down for the count. You keep the team moving because you never go down. For you it's never the end. This is the first time I've ever seen you just lie down and play dead, and frankly, I never thought I'd see it."

"She picked Bobby," Remy said exasperated. Why didn't Logan get it?

"Well, she was happier with you. I've known her the longest, so I should know. Half the reason I knew she was with you was because she had some life back in her."

"Yeah?" Remy shouted. "Well, it doesn't matter, none of it does! She's _not mine_, Logan!" He threw a handful of charged playing cards, watching them scatter and explode. He turned to Logan, anger fading into despair. "She never was," he said quietly, dropping his hands to his sides in defeat.

"Didn't stop you in the first place," Logan answered, giving him a long, hard look before he walked towards the door, leaving Remy alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Marie sat patiently in Dr. McCoy's office. Sam was standing beside her. He'd made her come. It was silly, the pain was already subsiding, but both Sam and Shiro had insisted.

It had been 3 o'clock when she was hit with a sudden onslaught of pain in the hallway on her way from the library. It was the perfect accompaniment to her already bad day. Doubled over in pain, she collapsed against the wall. Sam and Shiro had just left practice and came upon her, ghostly white and clutching the wall. Sam freaked out. It was Shiro who had enough sense to stay calm and suggest she see Hank McCoy.

Right now, Shiro was busy playing with a plastic model of the human brain across the room from her. If she hadn't been there to see it herself, she never would have known Shiro had a compassionate bone in his body.

Neither of the men needed to stay, and she had told both of them that, but neither would leave. Shiro had flat out told her they were staying until they were convinced she was alright.

All three turned their attention to Hank when he came back into the room. He glanced at both Shiro and Sam.

"If you gentlemen don't mind, I think Marie would prefer this conversation in private," Hank said sternly.

"It's okay, Hank. Sam already knows, and I suspect it doesn't matter anymore if Shiro does or not," Marie said quietly.

Hank patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Marie, but you won't be getting your extra half week. By the end of the next seventy-two hours you'll be a full mutant again." Hank's voice was strained. The room was quiet. Sam tried to give her a reassuring smile, Shiro only stared at the floor. They all knew this wasn't what she wanted.

When she left Hank's office, both Sam and Shiro still remained with her.

"You want us to go find Bobby for you?" Shiro asked gently. He'd been treating her like a baby chick since they left the office.

It was comical to see Shiro being so sweet, and Marie laughed. Both men looked panicked.

"Thanks, but no. I'm fine, really. I'm not going to break. I've lived the past three years of my life without touching people. I can live the rest of it that way."

It was weird for her to have Sam and Shiro following her around because they wanted to. Neither of them seemed to want her to be alone. She had finally gotten them to leave when she reached her bedroom door.

"I should really get some rest. It kinda takes a lot outa you, y'know?" she said to both of them.

"Yeah," Sam answered hesitantly. "Call us if you need anything."

Marie smiled and thanked them both, then quietly shut the door.

As soon as Marie closed the door. Sam turned to Shiro. "I need to talk to Remy."

"Yeah, we'll need to convince him to get her on the team, quickly," Shiro agreed. "Sheesh, seventy-two hours, poor girl."

Sam gave a worried smile. That wasn't exactly why he wanted to talk to Remy.

* * *

_Author note: Remy's French: " I love you and I will never love another." , "I exist solely for you." _


	11. Chapter 11

Remy was still mulling over his thoughts and feelings, when Sam found him in the Danger Room.

Sam stopped short when he saw Remy. "You look like hell, Remy. I was going to spill the beans, but I guess you already know."

"That Marie called it quits on me? Yeah, actually, I'm pretty sure I was the first to know. She inevitably picked her jackass boyfriend over me," Remy announced bitterly and then sighed. "Should've seen it comin' though, despite all the crap he puts her through, she still thinks he hung the moon."

"Marie ended it? Did you tell her that you loved her? What was she like when she did it? Was she sad?" Sam asked frantically.

_What was this? Twenty questions?_

Remy frowned.

"She cried when she left."

"So, she was upset about leaving?"

"Um, that's usually what crying connotates," Remy answered sarcastically. He already had to sit through Logan's lecture. He didn't need it from Sam.

Sam looked relieved. "I don't think she picked Bobby over you," Sam said confidently.

"Why? Because she cried when she left? She still ended it with me to go back to him. I got what I deserved in the end, Sam."

"Remy, you're an idiot," Sam said briskly. "I don't think Marie left because of Bobby, I think she left because her mutation is coming back."

Remy frowned. That couldn't be right. He would have known if her mutation was coming back. Right? Remy shook his head slightly.

"It's true. I should have told you when I found out about you and Marie in the first place," Sam began, lowering his voice. "I ran into her earlier this week, she'd been getting the headaches. She asked me not to say anything, I promised I wouldn't. Then after practice today, Shiro and I found her in the hall, white as a sheet and holding the wall. The sudden jolts of pain started. Shiro and I were both there, Remy. Hank told her she has approximately three days left before her mutation returns."

Remy couldn't think of anything to say. All he could do was listen to every word Sam was saying. She knew her mutation was coming back and she'd still carried on with him. That meant something. He knew it did. She didn't want to call it off until she absolutely had to. Last night she'd said his name. She was thinking of him. Was it possible that instead of just coming to care for him, Marie was actually in love with him? She had hid the headaches from him for at least a week in order to keep seeing him. Had she hid it from Bobby too?

"Does Bobby know?"

"I don't think so. Shiro asked her today if we could go get him for her and she said no. She only wanted to go back to her room and rest."

"Is she still there?"

"I don't know, Remy, it was a while ago. I had a bit of trouble losing Shiro to track you down. He doesn't know Marie is your mystery girl and I thought I should keep _at least one_ of my secrets."

"I've gotta go, Sam. I need answers and she's got 'em," Remy said in hurried voice, before leaving the room.

* * *

Marie debated whether or not she wanted to open her bedroom door when she heard the knocking. After so many desperate months of craving human contact, she now wanted to be left alone. She ultimately decided to open the door, whoever it was wasn't going away. She answered her door and Bobby took one look at her, clearly annoyed. Great. What had she done now?

"Marie! You're not even dressed? God, I ducked out of training early for you and this is how you thank me?" Bobby rattled out.

It took Marie a moment to realize that Bobby was wearing a suit jacket and tie. It dawned on her, the ballet was tonight. She had forgotten about it entirely with everything else that had gone on today.

"Bobby, I'm sorry. I got some bad news today and—" she had started to apologize and explain herself.

"—You were the one whining about how I never spend any time with you, now get ready. We've got to leave in ten minutes," Bobby carried on, not listening to a word she said.

Marie was a little put out. She had something important to say. She had less than three days left of being human, and he had actually_ tapped his watch _in front of her impatiently. Bobby sat with his arms folded waiting, with a _"Well?"_ expression on his face.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I'll be ready in a few minutes," she said in an exasperated voice. She didn't want to complete her day by fighting with Bobby.

She quickly slipped on a dress and combed her hair. She put on just a dash of make up despite Bobby drumming his hand anxiously on her dresser. God, how could she have been so stupid as to forget the ballet? Bobby left practice early for her and she was ruining it. She would just have to tell Bobby what had gone on today in the car on their way to the ballet.

He glanced at his watch again and ushered her out the door, right smack dab into Remy.

"Geez, Marie, watch it!" Bobby shouted as she tumbled forwards and landed right in Remy's arms. Despite the shocked look on his face, Remy had amazing reflexes and had managed to catch her. He awkwardly supported her up by the arms.

Time stopped the minute she looked up at his face. They both could only stare at the other. They never were good with talking. Marie's heart sped up and her cheeks flushed. Remy always had that effect on her.

"You alright, Chere?" Remy finally managed to say.

"I-" she had started then was suddenly yanked out of Remy's grasp by Bobby.

"Geez, sorry, Gambit," Bobby apologized, embarrassed. "You can dress her up, but can't take her out."

Bobby laughed at his own joke. Remy didn't. The best he could do was force a half smile. Marie stared at the floor, wishing she was far, far away. Things only got worse when Bobby seemed to have forgotten they were running late and began to make small talk with Remy. Marie wanted to die.

"So, what are you doing all the way over here tonight?" Bobby asked. "Don't usually see you on this floor."

"I was coming to see someone," Remy answered plainly.

Marie looked up from the floor and stared at him. He was coming to see her. He must have been. If Sam hadn't told him already, Shiro would have by now. She had forgotten all about hiding her mutation from Remy, they were over_…_

"Oh yeah! Rumour had it that you were seeing someone. Hope she's not anything like my Marie, else you've got your hands full. A lot of work, this one." Bobby laughed as he hugged Marie briskly_._

This was _awful_! She thought she saw a hint of anger flash through Remy's eyes. God, Bobby was being a complete ass. Marie blushed for his sake.

"Actually," Remy started out carefully, turning his attention to Marie. "She's more like Marie than you'd ever believe. And between you and me, I absolutely _love_ having my hands full of her. What can I say? I'm crazy about that girl." Remy paused thoughtfully then continued, "Can't seem to stay away, actually."

Marie was now blushing for herself and turning away to hide her smile. He was flirting with her. They were supposed to be over and here he was flirting with her in the subtext of his conversation with her boyfriend.

"Take it from an old hat, it gets old pretty quick," Bobby replied back while Remy kept the same fake half smile on his face.

Marie frowned. _What did Bobby just say?_

Bobby seemed to realize that he should wrap things up when Remy glanced off in the other direction. "Well, guess we'd better jet, Marie here wants to go to the ballet. It's no fun for us guys, but she twisted my arm."

"Guess the fun depends on the company. I don't think I'd mind going if my date looked as exquisite as yours does," Remy replied politely. "If you'll excuse me, I've really got to be going."

"Yeah, take care, man. Hey! Maybe you and I could practice one on one sometime. Captain to captain," Bobby called after him.

Remy, who was already halfway down the hall, just held his hand up in a short wave not even turning around.

Marie couldn't think of one single moment when she'd been more humiliated. Not only had Bobby belittled her in front of Remy, but he'd belittled their relationship all in an attempt to look 'cool' in front of Remy. _Real smooth, Bobby, insult the woman Remy loves in front of him._ Marie was beyond annoyed. Somehow, it was okay for Bobby to dawdle in the hallway, but she couldn't even put on mascara without him getting impatient. That got Marie thinking a lot about her relationship with Bobby as they left.

* * *

"Unbelievable!" Remy yelled, when he entered the Danger Room for the second time that evening, this time slamming the door shut.

Sam was still there, lifting weights.

"What is?" Sam asked, not sure he really wanted to know how his talk with Marie went. He already guessed by the way Remy was raging that it did not go well.

"That guy! He's fucking unbelievable!" Remy shouted, pacing the floor like a madman. "That pompous, arrogant, self-centered asshole! How can she even be with that guy? You wouldn't believe the stuff he said right in front of her!"

"Yeah, I would. Bobby talks like that all the time. You're just never around early enough for practice to hear it: _'Marie's my ball and chain', 'It'll be so much better when her mutation comes back, she's so needy.'_ Or my personal favourite; _'Marie doesn't mind if I blow her off, she understands the team comes first'_. Honestly, Remy, I could have done cartwheels when I found out she was seeing you behind his back. That guy has had nothing but an attitude problem since he became team captain. Mad with power, I say," Sam answered back. "I assume you didn't get a chance to talk with her if Bobby was there."

"No, but I should have hit Drake right then and there instead."

"Save it for tomorrow's practice," Sam said wisely. "You know Logan won't pull you back."

* * *

Marie sat in a short black satin dress in the passenger seat of Bobby's car. Everything felt wrong. This was a mistake. She was supposed to love only Bobby.

She didn't.

And what was worse, Marie was having a really hard time convincing herself that this was where she belonged. Bobby had not complimented her on her dress; or kissed her; or looked at her like she was the sun, the moon, and the stars. Instead, he was angry with her because _she_ was late, because _she_ wanted to go to the ballet, and because _she_ was just _'so much work to look after',_ like she was some God damned pet of Bobby's. She had been spoiled by Remy the past few months. He had reminded her of what love was supposed to be like. And it wasn't like this.

She had been alone with Bobby in his car for twenty minutes. He hadn't said one word to her. He was on his cell phone talking to Kitty. Marie was furious. What was she doing here? Why was she even sitting here putting up with his garbage? If it wasn't bad enough that he'd insulted her before they left, he was now on the phone with some other woman while they were on the date from Hell!

She looked at Bobby and watched him talk as though she wasn't even in the car. This was all horribly wrong. For the first time since she had started the affair, she felt guilty.

She shouldn't be here with Bobby.

This relationship had become a joke.

"Bobby?" she asked.

He held his hand up to quiet her and continued talking on the phone. Marie narrowed her eyes.

She couldn't do this anymore.

"Bobby," she said again, a little sharper.

"Hang on, Kitty, I'll have to call you back…yeah, it's Marie."

He closed his cell phone.

"What the hell, Marie? Kitty needs help with her training notes for our new strategy and if I knew you were going to be late, I could've helped her back at the mansion," Bobby answered annoyed.

"We're on a date," Marie said with anger clipping her voice.

"Not until we get into the theatre. Right now, I'm doing my job as team captain," he answered calmly.

Marie was done.

There was no way she was going to spend anymore of her precious few hours in his company if he was going to be acting like this. He hadn't even given her a chance to tell him. Now she didn't give a damn whether she told him or not.

"Bobby, pull the car over."

"What?"

"Pull the car over _now_," she said angrier.

"God, Marie, what is your problem tonight?" he asked pulling over to the shoulder of the road.

"_My _problem! I can't do this anymore, Bobby." Marie sighed in exasperation.

This was not what love was supposed to be.

"Do you love me?" she asked when he said nothing.

"If this is about Kitty, I already told you she needs my help."

"It's not about Kitty. It's about you and about me. You are never around."

"Marie, I'm right here. I've been around all week."

"No, you haven't. You haven't been around in a long time. Your mind is always somewhere else, which leads me to believe that we're both pretending that something's still here when it's not."

"Look, Marie, I'm a team captain. I need to make sure my team is ready for anything. It's a huge responsibility. We can spend more time together once your mutation is back and you're training on my team. It'll be easier having both of my responsibilities in the same place. Trust me, Babe. This is just a minor rough spot."

_Both of his responsibilities? When your mutation came back?_ Marie ran her hands through her hair. Bobby thought of her as _a job_—a chore that he had to keep. How long had she been his responsibility? When had his love turned into a job? How much time had she wasted hanging on to a man who thought of her as nothing more than something he was responsible for looking after?

She was on her last few days as a normal human and Bobby was just waiting for her mutation to come back so that their time together was _more convenient_ for him. When had Bobby become so selfish? Why hadn't she been able to see it before? He hadn't even answered her first question. He'd gotten all defensive about Kitty instead of just saying, 'Yes, Marie. I love you.'

She had been so blindly in love with Bobby, that she had never seen any of it. Not once did she see her relationship with Bobby for what it really was.

A sham.

Then Remy had come along and changed everything. Marie's eyes were wide open. Remy had opened them. She no longer had Remy to run to when she didn't want to face the truth. When she wanted to play pretend and hide from the real world. Marie knew what she was meant to do. She knew why she no longer felt she belonged. It wasn't her mutation at all. It was _this_ relationship.

This was it.

It was over.

She was opening the car the door.

"I can't believe it took me so long to see you, Bobby," she said, half laughing and undoing her seatbelt. "You're an asshole."

"Marie! What the hell are you doing?" Bobby shouted as she stepped out of the car.

"Leaving you!" she shouted, feeling a huge weight lift off her shoulders. As the last words fell from her lips, she felt free.

She felt alive.

Even the night wind was blowing her gently away from the car.

It was fate.

"What! Marie! Get back here! Where are you going?" Bobby shouted from the car.

"Don't know, but it's wherever you aren't," Marie shouted back as she disappeared into the darkness.

"Marie!" he shouted after her again. He could no longer see her in the night, but he heard her voice.

"For the record, Remy had lots of time for me, and he's a team captain!"

No longer meant to fit Bobby's mold, she could finally live.


	12. Chapter 12

Marie walked an hour or so with no destination in mind until she eventually ended up back at the mansion. She had taken her high heels off about a half hour ago and was walking barefoot down the driveway. Her high heels were swinging freely in her hands as she held them by the straps, deciding that she didn't really want to go back inside just yet.

A whole new world had just opened up for her. She had never felt so carefree. It was a nice night out tonight. _Why ruin it by going indoors?_ All the stars were shining in the clear sky and crickets chirped in the darkness.

She liked it.

Marie wandered around the mansion's grounds until she hit the playground. It was meant for the younger mutants, but tonight she couldn't resist the allure of the swing set. She dropped her high heels and her purse on the ground beside the swing and sat down. At first she just swayed back and forth, never letting her feet off the ground.

_No. No more being careful and shy._

She began to swing higher and faster as her thoughts carried her in that direction. She was no longer timid, little mousy Marie who needed to feel safe within someone's arms. She wasn't quite sure who the new Marie was just yet, but she knew that within the next forty-eight hours when she donned her mutant name, Rogue again, even Rogue would be different as well.

She wasn't even sure how the new Marie felt about Remy or how he would feel about her. He loved the Marie of the past. She had never asked him why or what it was about her that made him fall. She had thought about asking him, but at the time she didn't want to complicate things anymore than they already were.

She was alone, but finally not lonely. And the higher she swung, the less afraid she became. She would be alright. Sure, her mutation would come back, but she would be alright. New Marie was a fighter. New Marie wasn't just going to lie down and play dead.

She went over everything in the past few months that had brought her to this exact moment. This moment of swinging high in the sky on a calm summer night. She thought about Bobby and she thought about Remy. Mostly Remy. She remembered waking up this morning feeling incomplete; as though there was something more she should have done with him before it was too late. At the time she hadn't known what it was. Of course she wouldn't have, old Marie didn't think the same way new Marie did.

She knew what it was now.

She had approximately forty-eight hours.

Plenty of time for no regrets.

She continued to swing into the night.

* * *

Sam had convinced Remy to go out for the night to take his mind off of everything. According to Sam, there was no point in staying at home waiting for Bobby to return with Marie. He argued that Remy would just come off looking psycho if he hung out around Marie's door all night. Remy reluctantly agreed. Thinking of her with Bobby only made him angrier and angrier, especially when she had the answers to his questions.

Sam had found Shiro in the kitchen, raiding the fridge like a hobo, and convinced him to come out. Not that convincing Shiro to go out for the night was a hard thing to do. It would be just like old times, only Remy had no intention of making out with random girls. Shiro only remarked that it left more girls for him and Sam.

They were heading to Sam's car, cutting across the lawn when Shiro stopped and stared off into the distance.

"Is that Marie over there?" he asked slightly concerned as he squinted his eyes at the playground.

Both Sam and Remy stopped to look.

"I think so," Sam answered. He looked at Remy. "Guess you're not coming out?"

"Guess not," Remy answered, already walking to the playground.

Shiro went to follow him, when Sam grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sorry, mate, three's a crowd," Sam hinted subtly.

"Holy fuck!" Shiro exclaimed, finally figuring it out. "Remy and Marie?"

Sam only nodded.

"Wow. I did not see that coming."

"I'm not entirely sure Remy did either." Sam grinned. "Come on, plenty of lonely ladies out there for us."

Shiro still stunned, slowly followed Sam to his car, leaving Remy alone with Marie.

Remy stopped a few feet away from the swing set and just watched Marie swing. She knew he was there; she acknowledged him only with a smile and kept swinging. Taking her smile as an invitation to approach her, he came closer and leaned up against the swing set. He stared up at her as she swung back and forth.

"This better than the ballet?" he asked casually.

"Better company," she answered.

"Can we talk, Chere?"

"We already are."

Remy moved over to the empty swing beside hers and sat down. She turned her head to look at him, still swinging.

"You're different tonight," he remarked.

She stopped swinging.

"You noticed," she answered a little surprised.

"Kinda hard not to, Chere. You're on a swing set in a little black dress when you should be out with your boyfriend enjoying a ballet."

She sat silently, staring off in the distance.

"I'm not that girl anymore, Remy," she said finally.

"I can see that," he answered, not quite following what she was saying.

She abruptly got up from her swing and picked up her shoes and purse, then started walking away. Remy remained motionless on the swing with a slight frown on his face.

"You comin'?" she called back to him.

"Wasn't too sure I was supposed to," he answered, getting up and following her.

She reached out and took his hand.

For Remy it was now or never.

"Marie," he began. "I'm not sure what's gone between you and him and I'm not sure what's going on between us. But I think we've got something, you and I, and you need to know that I'm not that good of a guy. I set out to steal you from your boyfriend."

"Doesn't matter," she said, "I'm not entirely sure I'm that good of a girl anymore."

"My intentions were less than honourable when we first started this," Remy confessed.

"No less honourable than mine," she answered.

"Do you have any regrets about us?" he asked carefully.

"Only one."

He raised his eyebrows slightly, waiting for her to continue. It took him a moment to realize she wasn't going to.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not really. You'll know when I have no more regrets."

"You speak in riddles, Chere, and I can't help but think you're being a tease on purpose," Remy replied, studying her carefully. He couldn't hide his amusement or attraction with this new side of her.

"You like?" she asked, tilting her head playfully to the side.

"Very much so."

"Good, only forty-eight hours left to prove it."

"Does it have to end in forty-eight hours?"

"I'm no good for you after that," she answered in a matter of fact voice.

Remy didn't buy it. "Am I really supposed to believe that after forty-eight hours, we're done?" he asked.

"You can't touch me without my mutation coming into effect after that. Like I said, I'm no good for you then."

"We'll see."

"There's no bargaining here, Remy. It is what it is."

"That depends on what _this_ is, Chere, and if I have my say in things, _this_ is more than forty-eight hours."

She sighed and gave in. "Gotta do things the hard way, don't you?"

"In my experience, anything easy isn't worth doing, and that includes women."

She raised her eyebrows and hid a slight grin. "You may meet your match in forty-eight hours."

"Maybe, but it won't change how I feel about you," Remy mused.

"I never pegged you as a fool for love, Remy," she answered.

"And I never pegged you to wear a little black dress that's been begging me to take it off since you fell into my arms earlier this evening."

She smiled. "Your room or mine?"

"Mine," Remy confirmed.

Remy had two days to come up with a way to make their relationship work past her mutation. Lucky for him, problem solving around things was Remy's specialty as a thief. There was no way he wasn't going to make this work. She was meant for him, so there was a way around her mutation. Even if there wasn't, he'd get her to see that it really didn't matter. He didn't have to touch her to love her.


	13. Chapter 13

Marie woke up to angry pounding on Remy's door, followed by Bobby's voice.

"Open the fucking door, LeBeau!"

"Oh shit," she breathed.

Remy stretched out his arms, yawning and seemingly not bothered at all by Bobby banging on his door and shouting at him. Marie could only imagine the crowd Bobby had now drawn. _What part of 'I'm leaving' didn't he get?_ She glanced feebly over at Remy, who had now rolled to his side and had one hand propping his head up while he looked at her with an amused look on his face. He was _enjoying_ this.

"Something you forgot to tell me last night, Chere?" he asked, grinning wickedly.

"I got in a fight with Bobby last night and left him," she answered quietly.

Remy raised his eyebrows, the grin still on his face.

"I said open the fucking door, Gambit! I know she's in there!" Bobby's voice bellowed from the other side of the door.

"And?" Remy asked, clearly having the best morning of his life.

She bit her lip. Bobby's pounding on the door had now gotten louder and his shouts for Remy angrier. This was a nightmare. She really didn't think Bobby would call Remy out and here he was at…_what time was it?_ She glanced at the clock radio, _quarter after seven_ and her ex-boyfriend was now making a scene outside her lover's door. Great. Gossip would be flying now.

"And, I was really angry and sort of threw 'us' in his face before I left," she said, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Remy burst out laughing and started climbing over her. "I am so opening the door," he said in an absolutely delightful voice_. _He was _really _enjoying this.

There was no way Marie wanted a confrontation between the two. There was no point. She had ended it with Bobby. They were done. He had no right to call Remy out. If he would have caught Remy with her _while_ they were still dating, _that_ would have been cause. But right now it was too little too late. Marie found her anger rising again.

_Really? How dare he? Now he wants to come and stake claim to me, after I made the decision to leave? Sorry, Bobby, it doesn't work that way._ Marie pulled Remy back to his side of the bed. He fell back willingly as she rummaged the floor for the shirt he wore last night and slipped it on.

"I'll get it," she said, barely hiding her annoyance.

Remy didn't bother hiding his disappointment. She knew he really wanted to confront Bobby. Things would get much worse if he did. She was sure Remy was just itching to fight Bobby as much as Bobby was itching to fight him. Then they'd both end up in Storm's office and probably both get demoted from their team captain positions. Not what either of them would want.

As captains they were both responsible for maintaining a united front. Animosity was not part of teamwork. Marie would play mediator and get Bobby to back off at least until they had practice. In the safety of the Danger Room, they could fight to their hearts content and not get in trouble. Not that she wanted them to fight at all, but by the hungry look on Remy's face and the sound of Bobby's enraged voice; a fight was bound to happen between the two. She could stop it from happening this morning, but nevertheless a fight was inevitable.

She heard Remy move behind her as she walked to the door. He was putting on his pants. A good move since she wasn't entirely sure exactly what Bobby was going to do when she opened the door. Remy stayed back and sat down on the bed, still not happy about sitting this one out.

Marie braced herself and opened the door.

"You fucking assho—" Bobby started to snarl then stopped in shock as he recognized Marie.

He stared at her, all his anger draining away. It was quickly replaced with a wide eyed forlorn look. Marie had a hard time looking him in the eye, even if they were over. A part of Bobby had believed she really wasn't here and that she'd made the whole thing up and that she really wasn't this type of girl. That part faded away as she stood in Remy's doorway, wearing nothing but Remy's shirt. There was no way Bobby could mistake this as anything else.

"Jesus, Marie," Bobby breathed in bewilderment. "You really are sleeping with him."

"What are you doing here, Bobby?" she asked a little less angry than she wanted to.

"I came for you." He paused. "Look, neither of us was at our best last night…and I came to your room to, you know… apologize this morning. You weren't there and that got me thinking about what you said last night about…about you and _him_."

"Bobby, I'm serious. It's over," Marie said honestly.

"Marie, you don't mean that." Bobby's voice rose slightly. "You think this guy's gonna stick around once your mutation comes back? Come on, Marie, wake up! The guy can barely stick around the mansion without taking off, let alone hang on to a girl for more than a week."

Marie couldn't help it. She had gone into this to be the mediator and cool things down, but Bobby thought that with this '_Remy thing'_ she was just going through a phase. And when it was over she would just come running back to Bobby.

Her anger started rising at Bobby's words. He thought he knew her better than she knew herself. She knew what she was doing with Remy. She didn't need to be coddled or persuaded otherwise by some boy who couldn't deal with the fact that she'd dumped him. That's right, _she_ had dumped Golden Boy Bobby Drake, not the other way around, and he couldn't deal with it.

"I've been sleeping with him for like two months now. I'd say that's eight weeks, not one," she snapped angrily at Bobby.

She heard Remy snicker from the bed.

So did Bobby.

Anger flashed in his eyes and Bobby was on the move. He shoved the door and Marie to the side and barged into the room. He was facing Remy, who had now gotten up from the bed to face off with Bobby.

"You slept with my girlfriend, you son of a bitch!" Bobby yelled at Remy.

Remy licked his lips dangerously and smiled. "Well, it's not like _you_ were," Remy answered wickedly.

Bobby lunged at him. Marie intercepted, grabbing Bobby by his shirt collar and yanking him back.

"Bobby, don't be an ass," she hissed, then barked at Remy, "Would you mind waiting outside in the hall while Bobby and I finish this _discussion_?"

Remy scowled but complied with her wishes.

"Sure thing, ma cherie," he said as he swaggered past Bobby, glaring while Bobby scowled. "I'll be outside the door if you need me."

"She won't," Bobby taunted. "Once she comes to her senses she won't need you at all."

Marie shut the door behind Remy. Bobby had already caused quite a stir in the hallway and she needed to bitch him out in at least _some_ privacy.

* * *

Remy leaned outside his door, half dressed in the hallway. The little love triangle had created a nice crowd. Remy, being the one left outside the room, was garnering the most attention from teams and students alike. All were wondering exactly what was going on. Most seemed to have gathered that he'd slept with Marie, Bobby's girlfriend, and that Bobby had shown up to kick his ass or put a stop to the affair or whatever. Now from Bobby's confrontation with Marie it was revealed that she'd left Bobby for him.

Most of the crowd stared at him in awe or disgust. He didn't really mind, group mentality was never a concern of his. He never needed approval for anything he did. He was, however, slightly relieved when Sam and Shiro emerged from their rooms to see what the hell was going on. After weaving to the front of the crowd, Sam only shook his head when he saw Remy front and center in the commotion.

"How did I know that you'd be involved in this?" Sam answered, sounding like a mother.

Shiro only returned Remy's smug look and put his ear up to the door.

Sam pulled him away. "Just ask Remy, if you want to know what's going on," Sam said a little annoyed to Shiro.

Shiro didn't have to, at that moment Marie's voice rang shrilly through the door.

"You know what, Bobby? You _don't_ have a say, I'm not your girlfriend anymore, and I'll fuck whoever I want to, whenever I want to!"

"Wow, that is hot," Shiro whispered to Remy. "I didn't even know she swore. A hot librarian with a dirty mouth, you know how to pick 'em."

Remy only shrugged in agreement. He couldn't argue that. It was hot.

Shiro continued on, "I bet phone sex with her would rock."

"Shiro!" Both Remy and Sam exclaimed in unison. Only Sam had said his name in disgust, Remy however had a different opinion.

"That's brilliant!" Remy added gleefully.

"Seriously, Remy, now really isn't the time for your degenerate mind to be working." Sam scolded. "And this really isn't anyone's business. I'm going to start clearing this crowd away. I think you've made a big enough scene for one day."

"Would you believe I honestly didn't start this one?" Remy asked innocently.

Sam rolled his eyes. "No. You slept with his girlfriend, Remy. How did you expect him to react when he found out? He may be the biggest knob ever, but any guy would react the same way."

"Well, I didn't sleep with his girlfriend _last_ night. She was a free agent," Remy said defiantly.

"You have the most skewered sense of morality, Remy," Sam answered exasperated.

It wasn't long after Sam started trying to clear the crowd that Logan showed up and finished it for him.

"Get ready for classes and practice now!" Logan's voice snarled above the gossip hungry crowd.

No one dared tempt Logan's temper and soon the crowd disappeared; leaving Remy, still leaning against the wall looking like the cat that ate the canary; and Sam, looking mortified on behalf of Remy and Marie; and Shiro, absently picking at his fingernails while Marie and Bobby continued to fight in Remy's room. Logan only cocked one eyebrow at Remy, who looked up with smug satisfaction.

"You could at least _try_ to look a little guilty, and a little remorseful," Logan said.

"Then I'd be lying…and lying is wrong," Remy answered grinning away.

His bedroom door came flying open. Bobby stormed out with Marie following.

"—don't expect me to take you back once I'm right, and he leaves you!" Bobby shouted at Marie.

"Ha! Don't count on it! I'd rather be alone _forever_ than waste one more minute with you!" Marie yelled back. She turned to Remy. "I'll see you later, Remy. I'm gonna be late for work," she said sweetly, deliberately French kissing him in front of Bobby.

Remy couldn't resist and went along with it. Logan held an enraged Bobby back. Marie let Remy go and sauntered off down the hallway, still wearing only his T-shirt.

"I'm going to kick your ass today," Bobby seethed to Remy and stalked off in the opposite direction after Logan let him go.

"That went better than I thought it would," Shiro finally piped up after the four men stood silently in the hallway for a few minutes.

Logan stretched his arms. "I better convince Stormy to let me handle this training session today. She's gonna have a fit if Drake snaps on her watch," Logan said. "See you boys at one. And, Remy, for God's sake let him get in at least one sucker punch."

* * *

Marie had never been so angry in her life. It was like all the months of putting up with Bobby and all his crap had finally caught up to her. Maybe she had been in the wrong to start an affair with Remy, but that was beside the point now. Bobby had no right to try and bully her into coming back.

She wasn't about to tell him that she wasn't even sure there would be a 'Marie and Remy' once her mutation came back. Remy thought there would be, but Marie wasn't entirely convinced. After all, just look at her track record with Bobby. Was the same fate in store for her and Remy? She didn't know.

Trusting Remy was like taking a leap of faith, blindfolded, out of a plane with your hands tied, and hoping someone else jumped with you to pull the string for the chute. She barely even knew him. The only real conversation they'd had was last night and even that had ended in sex. All roads with Remy led in that direction. It wasn't that she was complaining; it was just that she couldn't see how a relationship based on sex could last without, well, sex.

Regardless of how things ended with Remy, she had meant it when she told Bobby she wasn't coming back and that she'd rather be alone than with him. Still, she regretted the screaming match. It was a shame to end it with Bobby on really bad terms, especially since her mutation would be back in a day and a half, and she'd be joining his team. She knew that even under the circumstances, Storm wouldn't take her from the roster and she and Bobby would be on the same team.

With her under Bobby's command.

She cringed at the thought. She really hadn't thought her plan through very well. She should have held her tongue and kept her nasty thoughts to herself, but she was so angry. She'd never had problems before controlling her temper, but then she had always been so passive.

"Marie! Awesome job bagging LeBeau!" Jubilee shouted out to her from the hallway as she passed by the library.

Marie looked up from her computer. "What?" She heard herself say, startled from her thoughts.

Jubilee entered the library with Kitty in tow and stopped at the front desk.

"I said; _awesome job on bagging LeBeau_. Everyone knows he's the finest piece of ass in this place." Jubilee giggled. "Not one of us ever had you pegged as _a bad girl_." Jubilee glanced at her watch. "Shit, I've gotta go, catch you later, Marie," Jubilee said as she rushed from the library.

Kitty lingered behind nervously.

"So it's true, you and Bobby had a huge fight over Remy this morning?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, kinda. I ended it with Bobby last night. He didn't think I was serious." Marie sighed. She wasn't exactly sure why she was telling Kitty this. "We got in a fight this morning because he came to fight Remy."

"Because you cheated on him with Remy?" Kitty asked hesitantly.

Marie was a little annoyed. It was kind of a personal question. She knew there was a huge scene this morning, but still.

"Yes, Kitty. I cheated on Bobby with Remy for the past two months. Is that what you wanted to hear? Go tell the girls that you got it straight from the horse's mouth," Marie answered a little snidely.

Kitty looked guilty. "No! That's not why I was asking! I just…. Bobby had no right to be so angry with you over it," Kitty said quietly, avoiding Marie's eyes.

"Why's that?" Marie asked suspiciously.

Kitty looked her in the eyes then. "Because Bobby isn't as innocent a victim as he's leading you to believe," Kitty answered quietly. "I-I've made out with Bobby a number of times while he was dating you. Before and after you took the cure."

Somehow this didn't really surprise Marie. Strangely enough, she wasn't even that upset about the news. She was actually kind of numb to it. It felt more like poetic justice than anything and it only confirmed that she'd made the right decision to leave him.

Kitty took her silence as anger and continued to confess, "I-I never slept with him, I swear to you. We never took it that far, and-and I called it off the night of the dance, after I saw how pissed Bobby was when you danced with Remy. I didn't want to be just the other woman and in his own way he was in love with you, not me."

Kitty glanced away.

_Jesus, how long had Kitty been living in guilt?_ Not once had Marie felt guilty about what she had done with Remy. Apparently Kitty didn't have Marie's loose morals.

"Kitty, it doesn't matter. None of it matters," Rogue tried to reassure her. "Bobby and I were both in the wrong because we didn't have a good relationship. We both let things get to be they way they were and we both looked to outside sources when we should have been looking to each other. That's all in the past now. I'm not ashamed of what I did and I certainly don't blame you for how things ended with Bobby."

_Oh Hell_. Kitty was crying.

"Why are you being so nice to me? I'm the reason things went wrong between you two," she sobbed.

"But you're also the reason that things went right between Remy and I. If Bobby hadn't danced that stupid dance with you, I never would have danced with Remy. I'd still be in a miserable relationship. So please, Kitty, stop crying and let it go. I'm fine."

Marie smiled at Kitty and handed her a box of tissue from her desk. Kitty took some and blew her nose.

"We're really cool?" she asked between sniffs.

"Yeah, we're cool."

* * *

Remy eagerly shuffled his deck of playing cards. After almost two months of putting up with Bobby's antics towards Marie, he was finally gonna get his fight. Sure, he knew he was in the wrong and that the majority of the crowd that had shown up was there supporting Bobby, the jilted boyfriend, but Remy was still excited to fight.

It was pointless really, for Remy to beat Bobby down. After all, Marie had left Bobby and chosen Remy. Still, somewhere in his male pride logic, it made sense to fight. It was an animalistic way of proving that he'd won her fair and square. And if the whole fight was stupid, Bobby looked just as bad. Marie had dumped him and here he was wanting to fight Remy because Remy was the man with Marie now. It was pretty pathetic, yet, Remy couldn't resist the call of a fight. _Besides_, he reasoned, this _was_ training and Bobby _did_ need help with his 'A' game. Remy would really just be _helping_ Bobby become a better fighter.

Logan blew the whistle and the fight began. Both teams avoided the captains and sparred with each other out of range from either Remy or Bobby. Kitty, who had shown up late remained intangible the entire time. Sam chose to spar with Warren in the air, in hopes of missing out on Remy and Bobby's fight. He felt the whole thing was ridiculous and hated the training session being a spectacle to the students who had shown up just to see the fight between the captains. Shiro just enjoyed watching a good fight, and didn't even bother attacking intangible Kitty in favour of just watching Remy and Bobby.

Remy swallowed his pride and let Bobby get a few sucker punches in before he played rough. Not because he thought Bobby deserved the courtesy, but because Logan had asked him to. Surprisingly, Bobby's rage kept him on par with Remy and Remy had to actually try. At least Logan would be pleased that they really were training and learning something from fighting one another. For every move Remy would make, Bobby would counter it with a move just as vicious if not more so, but Bobby still took the brunt of the fight. Remy didn't have a code of ethics to follow like Bobby did, and even though Bobby had broken some of his code in anger, he still was no match for Remy's ruthlessness. When the fight was about to end, an unlikely person came between them.

It was Kitty who stood between them, still intangible in case they ignored her and continued on.

"Stop it both of you!" she screamed, her voice carrying through the Danger Room.

Remy pulled back. He'd gotten in more than enough good hits on Bobby and had even taken some good hits himself _from_ Bobby. Bobby reluctantly stepped back as well.

"Don't either of you see how stupid this is?"

She turned to Remy. "You've already got the girl, Gambit. You don't need to prove it anymore."

Remy knew she was right, he flipped the remaining playing cards is his hand back into his coat pocket. "Sorry, Kitty," he apologized. "Couldn't resist a good fight."

She gave him the exact same 'mom look' that Sam often gave him.

She turned to Bobby. "And, Bobby, you have no right _to even a call a fight_. _You_ cheated on Marie first and you know it." Her voice was laced with venom. "She left you, Bobby, get over it. You had it coming. _Now_, maybe you want to be a man, and instead of fighting her new boyfriend, you want to go square things with her because we all have to work together and play nice," Kitty finished, gently nudging Bobby off to the door.

"Excellent leadership skills, Miss Pryde," Logan called from the sidelines. "Perhaps in the future you could lead a team yourself. Let's call it quits for today. And for all you who skipped classes to be here, I expect you'll be gone before I can keep tabs on who was actually here."

Logan knew exactly how to clear a room in a hurry.

He held Remy behind. "Let Bobby go with Kitty to talk things out with Marie. I know you have precious few hours left with her before her mutation comes back, but I think Marie needs proper closure."

"I thought you said he didn't cheat on her. Kitty seems to disagree," Remy remarked slyly.

"Kid, if I kept tabs on what everyone did around here all the time, I'd go crazy. When I looked into it, _which was when you got involved with Marie_, nothing was going on between them. I try to keep out of stuff that isn't my business."

"So what made this 'your business'?"

"You. You stupid ass. Someone has to bail you out of trouble with Xavier being gone. Sam does a well enough job, but sometimes you get yourself into doozies."

Remy smiled. "Thanks, Logan."

"Yeah well, I'll still kick your ass if you hurt her. Marie and I go a ways back, and I'll pick her over you any day," Logan replied gruffly.

Remy still kept smiling. Things were going favourably for him. He'd kicked Bobby's ass, won Marie's affections, and thanks to Shiro, he was starting to come up with ways to remain intimate with Marie after her mutation came back. The ball was rolling and Remy was on top of the world.


	14. Chapter 14

"I guess we both messed this up pretty bad," Bobby finally said after Marie sat in silence across the table from Bobby. They'd been in the library for nearly a half hour. Kitty sat between them desperately trying to get them to play nice.

Marie didn't want to be here doing this. Reconciling with Bobby was not on her list of things to do today. She could deal with Bobby after her mutation came back. Kitty had insisted, and Logan was keeping Remy for extra training. At least it wasn't like Remy was available right now and her time was being wasted.

She sighed. This whole thing was a mess. When she had first started seeing Bobby, everything had been so great. Both had liked each other equally, and both respected the other. Now, here they were broken up, and barely on speaking terms. Both having said horrible things to the other.

She never would have predicted this three years ago. If someone would have asked her where her and Bobby would be in three years, it would not have been here, sitting across from him in the library, trying to end things amicably because they still had to work together.

He had lied to her. She had lied to him. He had cheated and so had she. Bobby seemed to think he was the one worse for ware, since she'd actually slept with someone else for two months, where as he had only made out with someone for an undisclosed amount of time.

Marie didn't care one way or the other, but she was not going to sit here and apologize to Bobby for something he'd done first and she'd only taken farther. Cheating was still cheating, whether it was a kiss or sex. Bobby wasn't apologizing, so neither was she. They had finally agreed that they could work together without snarking at each other, but that was it.

"I can accept that you're gone, and I can remain professional with you in work terms, but I won't forgive you," Bobby had said.

"I don't need your forgiveness, Bobby," she had answered. "It no longer plays any part in my happiness."

It was the best that Kitty could hope for between them. For Marie it was good enough. She could get along with Bobby in a professional environment, and he would try to get along with her.

Bobby no longer felt the need to stick around, and Marie was fine with that. They would never go back to the way they used to be. She wasn't that girl anymore and she never would be. They would never be friends. Neither wanted to admit it, but both had hurt the other beyond repair.

Not feeling much like working anymore, she figured she'd pop in on Remy and see if she could convince Logan to set him free from practice for her. Logan always had a soft spot for her. She grabbed her purse and closed the library early.

When Marie got to the Danger Room, she could have sworn Logan was waiting for her. Remy was engrossed in some sort of acrobatic training, doing flips and balancing, all while tossing his playing cards. He hadn't noticed her come in with his back to the door.

"Think it's about time you stepped into the ring, Rogue?" Logan asked, deliberately using her mutant name. He knew her 'normal' days were numbered.

"You didn't find out from Sam or Shiro _or_ Remy did you?" she asked him suspiciously.

"You know me too well, kid. I thought about getting you in to start training a couple times last week, but I got the impression you didn't want anyone knowing. You should have been on the roster, but I let it slide."

Marie frowned slightly. She was willing to bet that Logan had known everything that had been going on the past couple of months.

"You know about everything, don't you?" she asked uncertainly.

"If by 'everything' you mean your little indiscretion with Remy, then yes, I know. I've known since day one."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"We're friends Rogue. I may not always agree with the things you do, but it's not my place to order you about, or force my opinion." Logan paused. "Besides, I liked Remy better than Bobby. He suits you better."

She smiled slightly and folded her arms. "You really believe that?"

"Marie, the guy purposely ran into you while you were doing laundry, spilling hot coffee on himself just to get you to wash his shirt! All so he could see you alone in his room," Logan said half laughing.

"That was an accident!" Marie exclaimed. There was no way Remy had planned the whole thing on purpose. She distinctly remembered running into him and arguing with him that she could wash his shirt, not the other way around.

"_Nothing_ is an accident with Remy. You have to admire either that kind of crazy or that kind of cunning. You were never meant to be plain vanilla, Marie, or known just as 'some guy's girlfriend'. You've been anything but that since you first stepped across his threshold. And it suits you."

She thought about Logan's words. Remy had mentioned last night that he'd set out to steal her from her boyfriend and he did. She just had never imagined the exact lengths he went through to do it.

And by him doing so, she had lived more in the past two months than she had in the past three years.

This could really work after her mutation came back_._

She honestly believed that Remy could make it work. More astounding, she believed that _she_ could make this work. Bobby was exactly what she used to be. Plain vanilla. No imagination, no sense of adventure. Rules and duty, that's what Bobby knew. Remy, on the other hand, lived his life by risks and pushing limits. He was always staying one step ahead of danger.

"You gonna jump in and show that boy why you used to be one of the best? Or am I gonna have to throw you into the deep end?"

"Nah," she smiled, putting down her purse. "If I'm in the deep end, it's gonna be because I put myself there."

Remy didn't even see her coming when she jumped into his training and swept her legs under his, knocking him over. He looked a little startled when he realized she was there and that she was the one who jumped him.

Then he grinned wickedly. "You're gonna have to do better than that, Chere, to get me down," Remy said as he swiftly got back up and pinned her to the ground in seconds.

"I am a little rusty," she admitted then deftly weaseled herself from his grasp and was back on her feet. "But I am a fast learner."

"Touché," he answered blocking a punch, only to get nailed back down on the ground by her legs again.

"That's a dirty move, Chere." He gasped when she pulled his arm back almost to the point of breaking it, while pinning him to the ground. "Who taught you that?"

"Who do you think?" Logan yelled from the sidelines "You think I only ever trained you three putzes?"

Marie yelped in pain and snatched her hand away from Remy's arm in time to see a few drops of blood fall. He'd managed to slip a blade or something from his coat sleeve into the hand she had pinned and quickly gave her a little nick. It was enough time to give Remy the upper hand and he had her pinned to the ground once again.

"You alright, Chere?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"Will be once you kiss it better."

He released her injured hand and she cuffed him across the face with it.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, laughing, while he rubbed his jaw. "You just played me on purpose!"

"Want me kiss it better?" she asked coyly.

"That depends, are you gonna hit me again?"

"No." She grinned, pulling his head up to hers for a kiss.

She heard Logan groan and heard the door shut behind him as he left the room.

"Guess training's done," Remy remarked. "What to do now?" he mused playfully.

"I can speak French and I also play piano. My momma used to teach piano lessons," she blurted out. "You?"

"I'm adopted. My adoptive family runs a crime syndicate in New Orleans. I was actually taught how to pick pockets at age four," he answered automatically, catching on to the game. "You?"

"The first boy I ever kissed I put in a coma."

"The first girl I ever kissed slapped me across the face."

"I always wanted to travel the world."

"I did travel the world and I stole something from each country to prove it."

"I like listening to boy bands, and this is the first and only time I'll admit it."

He laughed. "I don't like listening to boy bands, but prefer live, dive bar jazz."

"I've only ever been in one dive bar, and that's where I met Logan."

"I got thrown out of a carnival for cheating carnies. I'm probably the only person in history who can play carnival games and win."

She laughed. "Can you win me an obnoxiously large stuffed animal?"

"Next time the fair's in town."

She paused and looked him in the eyes seriously. "You know what, Remy? I think I'm really falling for you."

"I think I fell for you the night we danced. I just didn't know it at the time."

Marie blushed.

All their conversations ended this way.

"You want to go back to my room?"

"Yes."

* * *

Marie knew it was the final night. Tomorrow her mutation would return. She was ready for no regrets, ready to take their physical relationship as far as she could take it. Remy knew it was their last night of full on body contact. He never said anything. He never rushed anything. He didn't do anything differently than he normally did. Marie liked that he wasn't making a big deal out of their 'last night'. She was already nervous.

After tomorrow, their dynamic would change. They would no longer have a relationship based on secrets and sex, they would have a relationship based on love. He loved her. In fact, he was whispering it in her ear right now. She loved him, and she was whispering it back to him, in French.

Remy may not have been doing anything differently, but Marie was. Since they had started the affair, everything had always been about her. Her desires, her pleasures. He did everything for her. Not that he didn't enjoy any of it, he did, it was just that Marie had never deliberately done anything for him.

Tonight would be all about Remy until she finally had no regrets. She would never get another chance to dance her lips across his body and taste every inch. She needed to experience everything tonight because there would never be another chance for her without deadly risks involved.

She was going to live tonight in the here and in the now. She wasn't going to worry about tomorrow. She was taking control. Remy obliged, trying really hard not to look too excited with her on top.

It was cute seeing his boyish side.

When Remy reached across the bed to the nightstand to get a condom, she held his arm back. She could barely get the words out. She had rehearsed them so many times in her head, but actually saying it to him was unpracticed.

"I'll never know what it's like after tonight," she whispered. "I need to be able feel everything, just once."

Silence.

She was afraid he'd say no.

"Are you sure you're willing to risk it?" he asked carefully.

She knew what he meant. "Are you?"

"I'd risk anything for you, Chere," he answered softly.

He had made up his mind and was following through with the decision. To prove it, he moved his hand back to her, abandoning the condom on the nightstand. Remy was jumping blind with her. No regrets.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Words were lost to him.

He had never seen her look happier.

He couldn't have asked for more.

She chose him completely.

_No regrets_.


	15. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

The whistle blew and Rogue was relieved. It was a tough training shift with an even tougher captain. Rogue couldn't think of a time she'd been sweatier… okay, maybe she could, but behind closed doors with Remy didn't count.

"Awesome job, team!" Kitty shouted excitedly as Rogue followed Kitty, Paige and Jubilee to the sidelines where Kurt stood. Kitty beamed with pride when she approached the eerie, dark blue mutant.

"Well, how did we do?" she asked eagerly.

"I think we're ready for a mission," Kurt answered after purposely humming and hawing over the matter. Kitty shrieked with joy along with the rest of the girls. The new team had met the standards Storm had set to qualify for real missions.

"You know we couldn't have done it without you joining, Rogue!" Jubilee squealed, hugging her tightly. "You had a spot on _Logan's team_ and you turned it down for us!"

It was true. Marie had been offered a spot on Logan's team. It had been her chance to avoid working with Bobby, but it would have consequently put her under Remy's command, and soon she'd be known as 'Remy's Girl' instead of 'Bobby's Girl'. She didn't want that. She was Rogue, who just happened to be dating Remy and was not defined by that alone.

Plus, Remy would never admit it, but the idea of putting Rogue in any sort of danger made him sick. She'd practiced with his team a couple of times and Remy always came out of it pale, nervous and slightly green. So, in the end, she had decided to stay on Storm's team under Bobby's command. Which to put it nicely, _did not_ work out at all. She stuck with it, until one day Storm thought some more students were ready for the teams.

Nightcrawler jumped at the chance to lead his own squad and Storm approved the idea. Kitty was given the chance to be a team captain and Rogue was the first to sign to Nightcrawler's roster. Paige Guthrie was next. She was a few years younger than the rest, but had a lot of moxie. With her older brother, Sam, being one of Logan's elite, she was a sure thing. Jubilee joined to close the deal on being the first all girl team. Nightcrawler didn't seem to mind a team of all girls, even when Shiro began calling them the 'Sailor Scouts'. They hadn't got to practice against Logan's team yet, but Rogue was taking Shiro down a few pegs when they did.

"This calls for a celebration!" Jubilee yelled once the girls hit the locker room. "Girls night out!"

"Awesome! And Sam's not even here to give me a lecture. I am so in!" Paige chimed. "You in, Marie?"

"Sorry, with Remy in Canada, I've got an evening of 'phone date' planned."

"You mean phone sex." Jubilee snickered.

Marie rolled her eyes, willing the colour that was flushing to her cheeks to go away.

"Hey what's the 'pass-out count' up to these days?" Paige inquired.

"Why must you even ask or keep track of that?" Marie groaned.

The 'pass-out count' was the girls' favourite thing to ask Marie. It was basically a tally Paige diligently kept of how many times Remy took things too far and passed out from being absorbed by Rogue. Their favourite was when Rogue showed up to practice with Remy's eyes, because it was a telltale sign that Remy had taken it much too far and was down for the count for at least a day. Logan was always particularly pissed off on those days.

No matter how many times she was asked, Marie would never reveal what exactly it was they were doing that got Remy knocked unconscious. Everyone had their own ideas anyway.

"Come on, Rogue, how many times this week?" Kitty grinned wickedly.

Rogue sighed her best annoyed sigh, but was secretly excited to share this week's number. "Only twice."

"Wow. That's better than last week's count of seven," Paige remarked. "Impressive."

"We're starting to figure out what works and what doesn't."

"So what does work?" Jubilee asked slyly. All the girls stared eagerly at her for an answer.

Marie was not about to divulge that in order to have physical contact, she and Remy had to kink things up a bit. It was after one night of _phone intimacy_ while they were _lewdly reminiscing_ about their _library escapade_ when an idea had hit her. They _had_ had sex before with minimal contact. It was fully clothed in the library. Omit the kissing and it would work.

It did.

The trick to keeping it intimate was not to lose eye contact.

"Earth to Marie!" Kitty shouted.

Rogue snapped out of her thoughts, blushing furiously.

"Uh oh, she's got that loved-up look again on her face. She's lost to us now," Paige teased.

"Go phone your boyfriend, and make sure you tell him to tell Sam that Paige is already in bed sleeping." Jubilee laughed, playfully pushing her out the door.

She was already dialing Remy's phone as she walked down the hall to her room.

Her heart skipped a beat when a familiar voice answered.

"Allo?"

"Hi, Sug." She grinned.

"How was training?" he asked.

"Good, we passed. We officially can go on missions."

"That's wonderful, Chere!"

"You almost finished Logan's beer run?" she teased.

"It's a bona fide mission that just _happens_ to be in Canada. Purely coincidental that Logan's stash went dry before we left—uh, hang on a second, Chere."

Marie smiled as she heard Remy attempt to cover the phone so she wouldn't hear him.

"Shiro, get _the fuck_ out of here!"

She heard Shiro yell, "Hi Marie!" before a door slammed.

Remy was back on the line. "Sorry 'bout that."

"You alone now?" she purred.

He lowered his voice. She could image his grin.

"Depending on what you're wearing, I am."


End file.
